Pescando Gente
by anneodair
Summary: Este Fic es una traducción de Fishing for People de bballgirl32. Es la historia de los Juegos de Finnick Odair, a la que seiguen otros dos Fics sobre su historia con Annie.
1. Solo el principio

"Venga Finnick, solo quedan dos horas para la cosecha." Rafe me llama desde la playa, sus ojos azules brillantes por la preocuopación. Meto la cabeza bajo el agua, ignorandolo. Mi nombre esta tres veces en esa bola. Tres entre miles. Y en el caso de que saliera elegido, creo que tengo posibilidades de ganar. Rafe tiene razones para preocuparse. Pero ahora mismo, yo no tengo ninguna. El sol brilla, apenas hay viento, y el agua esta perfecta. Lo ultimo que me apetece hacer es moverme.

"Finnick," grita otra vez. Se esta poniendo histerico, y cuando se pone histerico se cabrea. No me apetece cabrear a un tio del tamaño de Rafe, especialmente cuando se encuentra bajo presion. Su nombre aparece nada menos que 42 veces, ya que se ve obligado a pedir teselas para alimentar a su familia. No es que me guste hacer feliz a la gente, pero decido hacer una excepcion por el. Mi regalo este bonito dia de Cosecha. Ademas, admito que estoy preocupado por el. Si va, habria una posibilidad de que vuelva, pero… es el unico amigo al que le gusto yo, y no mi cara bonita..

Saco la cabeza del agua y grito "Ya voy!" Despues nado hasta donde esta él, que ya se ha vestido para la ocasión. No para de pasarse una mano por el espeso pelo y esta totalmente rojo. Suspiro, sabiendo que deveria decir algo reconfortante. Pero no quiero. Me parece una perdida de tiempo. No va a ir a los juegos, la suerte deveria estar muy en su contra.

"Hay miles de nombres en esas bolas, dudo que vayas a salir tu. No tienes por que preocuparte," digo, dedicandole una sonrisa facil. Normalmente, el simple hecho de verme sonreir hace que la gente se relaje. Hoy no.

"Tu puedes decir eso. Debes de ser de los tios mas seguros del distrito." Me encojo de hombros. Es verdad, lo soy, pero no es culpa mia.

"Es lo que hay, Rafe. Ahora voy a prepararme."

"Asi que, esto es un adios?" Dios, parece una chica. Como no me habia dado cuenta antes?

"Deja de lloriquear, que no te va a tocar. Si sales, algun imbecil se presentara voluntario. No vas a pisar esa arena"

"Pero, si salgo..."

"Rafe. Callate. Te veo luego."

"Finnick, por favor, siento que va a pasar algo malo." Me giro y me mantengo lo mas alto que puedo, intentando llegar a su altura.

"Si sales, ire por ti. Vale? No tienes de que preocuparte." Y me largo, dejandolo atras mientras me mira en silencio. Despues de unos cientos de metros, me doy cuenta de que he sido imbecil. Pero bueno, si sale elegido, no volvera a casa para poder cabrearse conmigo.

Suspiro, sabiendo que subira al escenario y me mirara tristemente, y terminare yendo por el de todas formas. No estaria en poaz conmigo mismo si Rafe muriera porque su familia entera moriria con el. Tiene un padre discapacitado y cuatro hermanos pequeños que dependen de él. Mi familia pasa de mi. Ir por el seria lo mas decente que podria hacer.

Aunque supongo que esta tarde descubrire cuan decente puedo llegar a ser.

"Finnick." Un par de chicas caminan detras de mi. Maria y Clover, tal vez. Estan en mi curso, pero no les presto atención. Son un par de rubias estupidas que no han dado un palo al agua en su vida. Tengo todo tipo de chicas detras de mi, es logico cuando eres como yo, pero a estas no las soporto. Las que solo quieren salir conmigo para fardar, no porque les guste. Solo hemos hablado un par de veces, y ahora me sonrien como si fueramos mejores amigos.

"Si?"

"Vas a presentarte?" Ruedo los ojos.

"Por que deveria? Tengo cuatro años mas. Lo dejare para cuando tenga dieciocho, y la victoria estara garantizada." Se rien, como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso. A mi no me lo parece. Supongo que si no salgo elegido en los proximos cuatro años, preferiria que mi familia me odiase por el resto de mi vida antes que presentarme voluntario para ir a los Juegos. Se que ser un ganador es un gran honor y que mi familia espera que vaya dentro de poco, pero eso no significa que piense hacerlo.

"Oh, eso sería genial. No hemos tenido un ganador del cuatro en los ultimos diez años."

"Si, sera genial. Ahora podriais dejarme solo? Quiero estar un rato con mi hermana antes de la cosecha." Se que es exactamente lo que necesito decir para librarme de ellas.

"Que tierno."

"Oh, sentimos haberte hecho perder el tiempo."

"No, no, esta bien. Todavia tengo tiempo." Despues les sonrio y entro en mi casa. Mi madre me espera junto a la puerta.

"Tenemos que salir en quince minutos, y estas medio desnudo. Y si sales elegido? Es que quieres dejarme en ridiculo?"

No es exactamente el tipo de saludo cariñoso que te gusta escuchar el dia de la Cosecha?

"Que pasa? Esque he engordado o algo? Sabes que a la mayoria de las chicas les encantaria que apareciese asi."

Bien, ahora yo tambien me estoy poniendo nervioso, y se deja ver en mi tono de voz. Cuando Rafe esta nervioso, parece una niña pequeña. Cuando yo me pongo nervioso, me pongo gilipollas.

"Finnick." Su tono frio hace que reaccione.

"Vale, bien. Sera un minuto."

"Te he dejado la ropa sobre la cama." Me dirijo a mi habitacion y me pongo la ropa que me ha preparado. Pantalones negros y una camisa negra abotonada. Es como si me vistiera para un funeral

Veinte minutos despues, estoy en la plaza, buscando mi lugar entre los chicos de mi edad veinte minutos tarde. No hay un solo centimetro libre, pero reina un completo silencio. Es como si alguien hubiera eliminado el sonido del momento.

Veo unos chicos con los que suelo salir cuando no esta Rafe, y me acerco a ellos, pero parecen demasiado nerviosos para decir nada. Por un momento considero la idea de buscar a Rafe, pero un grupo de Agentes de la Paz empujan, insistiendo en que nos mantengamos con la gente de nuestra edad. Las dos chicas con las que he hablado antes me encuentran y empiezan a repetir lo asustadas que estan, sin fijarse en que el resto de la plaza esta en silencio. Les doy palmaditas en la espalda mientras les digo que todo ira bien, deseando que se callen. La gente nos esta mirando.

Despues de lo que parece una eternidad, nuestra guia, Alva Winters sube al escenario y empieza a hablar sobre la historia de los Juegos del Hambre. Solo la escucho a medias, prestando mas atencion a los Vencedores que se sientan tras ella. Tenemos nueve vivos. Cinco hombres y cuatro mujeres. Recuerdo haber visto los Juegos de la mayoria de ellos en la tele, pero los que mas ponen son los de la mujer mas vieja. La ganadora de los decimos Juegos del Hambre, Mags Davis, debe de tener unos 70 años y parece un poco pasada, pero se que siempre ha sido famosa por usar la cabeza. La recuerdo envenando al resto de los tributos a base de colar Jaulas de Noche en sus reservas de comida. No creo que matara a nadie directamente. Fue inteligente y termino ganando.

"Ahora, las damas primero." La voz aguda de Alva me devuelve a la realidad. Veo como se acerca a la bola de las chicas y saca un trozo de papel. Despues, abriendolo de forma mas dramatica de lo que es necesario, lee el nombre.

"Arowana Silver." Ahora la gente empieza a susurrar mientras la gente busca al tributo entre la multitud, y la emocion se empieza a notar en el aire una vez que la ven. Intento verla yo tambien, y consigo echarle un vistazo mientras hace su camino al escenario. Al principio, lo unico en que me fijo es en su sonrisa y en la forma en la que camina, como si se tratara de su ceremonia de coronacion. Entonces sube al escenario y consigo verla de verdad, lo que me hace entender porque actua de esa forma. Es de mi altura, como minimo, y tiene unos musculos que son tan fuertes como rapidos.

La he visto en el colegio, pero esta un par de años por encima de mi. Tampoco habria hablado con ella de tener mi edad. Es pobre, ni siquiera creo que sepa hablar bien, y estoy seguro de que esta es la unica vez que la he visto sonreir. Como podeis imaginar, pasa mucho tiempo sola.

Suenan los clasicos aplausos y las chica tiende la mano a Alva antes de tomar su lugar en el escenario. Entonces Alva se dirije a la bola de los chicos, sonriendo por la reaccion de la gente ante el primer tributo. "Rafe no" pienso una y otra vez. Ella coge un papel, lo desdobla lentamente y lee el nombre.

Las chicas empiezan a chillar. No es Rafe, soy yo.

Miro a mi alrededor, como esperando que algun otro Finnick Odair suba al escenario. Por supuesto, no ocurre.

"Buen trabajo, Finnick," dice una de las chicas, como si hubiera hecho algo increible. Apenas la oigo.

Por un momento me dedico a mirar a Alva, en shock. Despues ella repite mi nombre y me concentro, empezando a andar. Me han entrenado para esto un millon de veces para este momento. Mi padre incluso me enseño como actuar si salia elegido o me presentaba voluntario.

Espalda recta, sonreir ligeramente, y dirigirme al escenario. Primero lo pienso, despues lo hago. Subo rapidamente, con un poco de suerte pareciendo un verdadero rival en los Juegos.

En cuanto la multitud empieza a chillar, hago todo lo que me han enseñado. Primero, busca a la chica, decide si es una amenaza. Si no lo es, supongo que dejare que otro la mate. Si lo es, probablemente se pa cuales son mis puntos debiles. Arowana definitivamente es una amenaza. Me digo a mi mismo que la matare en cuanto tenga una oportunidad

El alcalde empieza a leer el tratado, pero yo no presto atencion. Estoy mirando a los vencedores, examinando cada cara, preguntandome quien sera mi mentor. Tal vez Borglum, el hombre que gano hace catorce años. Parece tener el mismo estilo de lucha que yo. Recuerdo que mataba con cuchillos. Soy mejor con un tridente, pero nunca he visto uno en la Cornucorpia, asique supongo que me vendra bien practicar con cuchillos o tal vez una estaca. Tampoco se me dan mal. Como ya he mencionado antes, mi familia me ha entrenado para esto. Ahora me alegro de que lo hicieran. Supongo que el haber trabajado en barcos de pesca desde los seis años ayudara tambien. Tiene que haber agua, y agua suele significar peces, asique con un poco de suerte tendre una fuente de alimento consistente.

El alcalde interrumpe mis pensamientos con una sola orden. Daos la mano. Doy un paso hacia Arowana, y se la tiendo. Ella la coge, y le aprieto lo mas fuerte que puedo. Ella hace lo mismo. Intento no flexionar los dedos cuando cuando me suelta, pero me fijo en que ella lo hace. Me permito una pequeña sonrisa, no es tan dura como parece.

Cuando la cosecha ha terminado, los Agentes de la Paz me rodean como si fuera un delincuente y me escoltan al Edificio de la Justicia. Inmediatamente me llevan a una habitacion que podria pertenecer a algun ricachon snob. Todo es de terciopelo, piel, y hay unos horribles cuadros que podrian alimentar a varias familias durante un año. Arg. Podria pertenecer a mi padre.

Hablando del demonio, aparece un segundo mas tarde, con mi madre pisandole los talones y llevando a Daisy en brazos.

"Bueno, me hubiera gustado que entrenaras un par de años mas," son las primeras palabras de la boca de mi padre. Nada de tristeza al saber que me llevan a luchar por mi vida en cuestion de minutos. Nada de miedo de perder a su unico hijo en los Juegos. Solo le hubiera gustado que entenara un par de años mas. Cuanto quiero a mi querido padre.

"Bueno, tendremos una casa nueva," contesto. Despues la expresion de mi madre cambia, y me preparo para lo que vaya a soltar a continuacion.

"Finny…" No me hace gracia que me llame asi, pero no parece darse cuenta. "Se que te hemos criado para esto, pero solo tienes catorce años. Habra chicos mucho mayores que tu en la arena. Quiero que sepas que no tienes tantas posibilidades como crees. No puedes creertelo tanto. Tienes muy pocas posibilidades de ganar, y no queremos que nos dejes en evidencia delante de todo el pais actuando como si fueras invencible y despues muriendo el primer dia."

No me puedo enfadar ante eso. Al menos no estaba gritando de forma histerica como hace normalmente. Quiero decir, decirle a tu hijo que no quieres que te deje en ridiculo cuando muera no es tan malo, si al menos parece que te da un poco de pena.

"Voy a volver," Le digo como respuesta. Despues cojo a Daisy en brazos, le beso la frente, y abrazo a mis padres de forma incomoda antes de que se vayan. No me da demasiada pena. Mi madre nunca esta en casa, y mi padre me trata mas como un empleado que como un hijo. El que me preocupa es Rafe.

Él entra despues. Sus ojosestan rojos e hinchados, y hay restos de lagrimas en sus mejillas. Cuando lo veo asi de derrumbado, me preocupo por primera vez. Siento dolor al saber que posiblemente no lo volvere a ver. Aprieto los dientes, diciendome a mi mismo que mantenga la compostura. La unica forma que tengo de ganar es actuando como que voy a hacerlo. Tengo que mantenerme seguro.

"Vamos, no seas nenaza, no vas a ir a la arena. Voy yo." Sueno realemente bien cuando lo digo. Bueno, mas o menos.

"Pero vas a morir," dice él. Suelto una risa forzada.

"No voy a dejar que me maten. Confia en mi. Recuerdas esta mañana, te dije que no irias a la arena, y tenia razon. La tendre ahora." Él niega con la cabeza.

"Tio, no se como piensas que vas a ganar." Pongo mis manos en sus hombros y lo sacudo un poco.

"Voy a pescar, Rafe. Solo que esta vez estare cogiendo gente. Y me has visto pescar, no?"

"De los mejores que he visto," dice él , y tiende una mano para que le choque los cinco. Lo hago, y depsues se gira para salir. En el último segundo, para en seco y se gira hacia mí.

"Que pasa?" Le pregutno. Él se lleva la mano al cuello y se quita su collar, una cuerda negra con un pequeño tridente plateado. Hay un pequeño zafiro en el centro del tridente. Estoy seguro de que es lo mas caro que tiene.

"Toma, llevalo como simbolo de tu distrito," dice mientras me lo tiende. Le doy una palmadita en la espalda, intentando contener las lagrimas. Salir de aqui con los ojos rojos no me ayudara a ganar patrocinadores, asique respiro hondo para calmarme.

"Lo tendras de vuelta," le digo.

"Mas te vale," contesta, y despues me deja solo. Cuando la puerta se cierra tras él, el horrible sentimiento de que no lo voy a volver a ver me invade. Despues me digo a mi mismo que voy a ganar, y me da confianza.

Tras unos minutos, más agentes de la Paz vienen para llevarme a un coche. Nunca antes he montado en un coche, pero he visto a algunos Vencedores conduciendolos por ahi. En la mayoria de los distritos, nos desplazamos a pie. Una vez más, todo es tan lujoso y tan alta-tecnologia que me dan ganas de destrozarlo, ya que recuerdan a mis padre. Admito que es rapido, y los cristales son negros, para que la gente no se quede mirando a los tributos. Pero habria preferido ir andando. Arowana me mira como como si fuera alguna clase de idolo.

"Poco acostumbrada a estar a la sombra de la perfeccion?" le pregunto. Recordais lo que dije acerca de ser un completo gilipollas cuando estoy nervioso?

"Solo me preguntaba como conseguiste meter todo tu ego por esa puerta," Murmura ella. Me mira con odio. Pongo las manos en alto en simbolo de paz. Las peleas ente tributos estan prohibidas antes de los Juegos. No quieren estropear su valiosa mercancia

"Joder, tranquilizate," digo, nervioso. Ella se para justo enfrente de mi. su cara esta a pocos centimetros de la mia, y yo me acerco aún mas, tanto que nuestras narices se tocan. Si quisiera, podria besarla. Pero teniendo en cuenta que me gustaria mantener todos los dientes, no lo hago.

"Asustado?" Me pregunta, levantando una ceja. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

"Bah, prefiero que te reserves para la Arena." Ella tambien lo hace, pero parece relajarse en su asiento.

Llegamos a la estacion justo despues, Pero eso no significa que las camaras y reposteros no han tenido tiempo de ir. Estan por todas partes, con sus camaras como insectos fijadas en mí. Ahora me alegro de no haber llorado. Habria sido embarazoso, especialmente porque Arowana casi parece contenta.

Tenemos que esperar un rato para que las camaras tengan suficientes imagenes de nosotros, especialmente de mí. Siempre he sabido que soy mas atractivo que la mayoria de la gente, pero nunca le habia dado muchas vueltas. MI familia nunca me lo ha tenido en cuenta, y las chicas que me persiguen desde que cumpli los diez han sido siempre nada mas que una molestia. Pero ahora, con las camaras mirandome por todas partes, se que mi belleza va a ser un factor iportante en estos Juegos. Los tributos atractivos son siempre los que consiguen mas patrocinadores. Si juego bien mis cartas, tendre esto ganado antes de pisar la arena. Lo unico que necesito es tener a la audiencia de mi parte.

Una vez que las camaras han tenido suficiente, nos suben en un tren de alta velocidad que se dirige al Capitolio. No creo que el viaje dure más de un día, y me sorprendo a mi mismo deseando que el ten fuera más lento. Esque un dia mas es mucho pedir?

Sí, a ojos del Capitolio, lo es. Nos llevan lo mas rapido que sea posible, para que los Juegos no se retrasen.

Una vez en el tren, un sirviente del Capitolio me lleva a mi habitacion que, para variar, talbien parece el tipo de lugar en el que mi padre se alojaria. Tengo mi propio baño, armarios llenos de ropa y una cama enorme, llena de cojines. Todo es demasiado caro, demasiado irreal. La mayor parte de mi casa tambien es así, a excepcion de mi cuarto. Siempre he tenido las paredes forradas con posters, cosas tiradas por todas partes, simplemente porque me hacian sentir que me pertenecian, ya que mi padre insistia en que todo lo demas era suyo. Ahora mismo, esta habitacion no parece para nada mia. Todo es del capitolio, y me siento como si estuviera invadiendo su intimidad.

Me obligo a mi mismo de olvidar eso. Tendre que ir acostumbrandome, ya que no creo que mi habitacion del Centro de entrenamiento vaya a ser diferente. Eso me hace pensar algo. En un día, estare en el capitolio. En menos de una semana, estare en una Arena llena de adolescentes que quieren matarme, luchando por sobrevivir. Doy via libre a mi imaginación, pensando en todo lo que podria pasar una vez allí.

Me veo morir de mil y una formas diferentes, pero la mas impactante es la última. En ella, solo estamos Mags y yo, y lo unico que tengo que hacer es acabar con ella y volver a casa. Pero entonces empiezo a comer unas moras que tenia en la bolsa y aparece ella, riendo histericamente justo antes de que la Jaula de Noche me mate. No estoy en muy buenas condiciones cuando Alva llama a mi puerta.

Me refresco con un poco de agua antes de seguirla por el estrecho pasillo hasta el comedo. Arowana ya esta alli, riendose con Borglum. Ademas de él, el unico vencedor alli presente es Mags. Y una vez que Alva se sienta, el unico asiento libre es el que esta a su lado. Intento recordar que no siempe fue una mujer vieja, que era muy inteligente, pero sigo sin querer que sea mi mentor, lo que parece muy posible en este momento.

Nadie dice una palabra durante la comida. Paso la mayoria del tiempo comiendo todo lo que puedo, intentando ganar algo de peso antes de los Juegos, y tambien porque es lo mejor que he probado jamás. Sopas espesas, aves perfectamente cocinadas en salsas deliciosas, y grandes tartas de postre. Siempre he pensado que comia bien, mejor que la mayoria de mi distrito, pero hay una gran diferencia entre tener una cantidad decente de pescado viejo y tener todos los platos que quiera. Como hasta que siento que voy a vomitar, y aun asi me obligo a dar un par de mordiscos más.

Cuando terminamos, Alva nos lleva a otra habitacion para que veamos el resto de las cosechas. Presto mucha atencion a cada una de ellas, decidiendo a quienes quiero como aliados, a quienes tengo que prestar atencion y quienes son los debiles por los que no me tengo que preocupar. Decido inmediatamente que no quiero aliados. Los que parecen suficientemente fuertes para ser de ayuda parecen tambien los que me apuñalaran por la espalda cuando lo vean, asique acabo decidiendo quienes son amenazas para mí.

Tomo nota de un chico de aspecto salvaje del Distrito 11, y una peuqeña niña rubia del 2 que se presenta voluntaria, pero el que mas me asusta es un enorme chico moreno del distrito 6 llamado Titus que tiene 18 años, pero podria perfectamente pasar por 25. Sus ojos son feroces, sus musculos tiesos y sus hombros anchos, estoy seguro que sera el asesino mas letal en estos Juegos.

Cuando las Cosechas han terminado, Alva apaga la television y me deja solo con Arowana, Mags y Borglum.

"Descansa un poco, vas a necesitarlo," me dice Borglum. Miro a Arowana, pero ella no se mueve.

"Finnick," dice Mags. No quiero parecer un niño que necesita irse a dormir, especialmente porque solo tengo catorce años, pero la escucho.,Mags me sigue a mi habitacion para asegurarse de que lo hago, y la paro antes de que se vaya.

"¿Eres mi mentos?" Pregunto. Ella asiente. Intento no parecer defraudado. Tengo a una vieja de 70 años como mentor. No estoy sorprendido, pero tampoco contento por la confirmacion. ¿Como han decidido esto? ¿Se ha presentado voluntaria o algo?

"¿Por que?" Pregunto. Ella da un paso atrás como queriendo observarme mejor. Despues asiente para si mirma, como confirmando algo para sus adentros.

"Soy la que más puede ayudarte"

"¿Y como?"

"Ya verás." Despues de va. La miro un momento antes de entrar a mi habitación. Estoy agotado, y me duermo antes de que mi cabeza toque la almohada.

Alva me llama temprano para desayunar la mañana siguiente. Mags ya esta alli, pero no hay rastro de Arowana y Borglum. Tomo asiento frente a ella.

"¿Donde estan los demás?" pregunto.

"Hoy van a hablar de estrategias, lo que os recomiendo hacer tambien a vosotros dos," Alva nos señala antes de salir de la habitacion, con serios problemas para mantenerse en pie sobre unos interminables tacones. Miro a Mags, que no levanta la vista de su cafe. Su indiferencia esta empezando a molestarme, pero tambien creo que sera mas facil comer si no tengo que escucharle, asique lleno mi plato hasta arriba de comida y me concentro en engullirla.

Apenas he comido la mitad cuando noto la mirada de Mags sobre mi, asique yo tambien la miro. Me esta observando. Trago la comida que tengo en la boca.

"¿Que?"

"Sigue comiendo," dice ella. "Hablaremos cuando hayas terminado." soy consciente de que me sigue mirando, pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo para ignorarla y terminar de desayunar para que podamos hablar.

"Vale, he terminado. ¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer una vez este en la Arena? ¿Quieres que vaya a la Cornucorpia o deberia buscar nu lugar seguro? Creo que deberia ir a por armas, ya que-" Ella pone una mano en alto, asi que paro.

"Relajate, tienes mucho trabajo antes de llegar a la Arena."

"¿Que?"

"Llegaremos al Capitolio en media hora, ahora no hay tiempo para estrategias. Mañana por la mañana discutiremos lo que haras una vez en los Juegos, ¿Vale?" La miro sorprendido.

"Dijiste que hablariamos."

"Quiero que hablemos sobre lo que tu equipo de preparacion va a hacer contigo."

"¿Que?¿Teñirme la piel de naranja?" Me lanza una mirada asesina, y me recuerdo a mi mismo que tengo que controlar mi lengua. No me conviene cabrearla, al fin y al cabo, es la que debe buscarme los patrocinadores.

"Van a tratarte como a un pez muerto," dice ella. Abro la boca para quejarme, pero ella continua hablando, "Dejales."

"¿Que?"

"Es todo lo que tengo que decirte. Adios," dice ella. Y despues sale de la habitacion antes de que yo pueda decir nada más. Miro mi plato vacio, trementamente molesto, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, asique voy a mi habitacióon, dando un portazo frustrado. ¿Como voy a hacer algo si mi mentor se niega a decirme nada? Sacudo la cabeza y me tumbo en la enorme cama.

Como Mags ha dicho que llegaremos al Capitolio en media hora, intento hacer una lista de todo lo que quiero llevar conmigo, decepcionado de darme cuenta de lo poco que es. Lo unico que es mio son la ropa que lleve en la cosecha y el collar de Rafe, que sigue alrededor de mi cuello. Por alguna razon, eso me hace sentir perdido. Quiero ver algo familiar, algo que es mio. Quiero ir al mas, quiero ver la cara sonriente de mi hermana, o salir con Rafe otra vez. No llevo ni un dia fuera de casa, y ya tengo ganas de volver.

Sostengo el colgante en la palma de mi mano y lo observo por un momento, recordando el dia en que conoci a Rafe. El tenia 8 años, yo 6. Eramos los trabajadores más jovenes en los barcos. Yo, como mi padre era el supervisor, y Rafe, porque su familia necesitaba dinero desesperadamente. Él habia estado trabajando unas semanas antes de que yo llegara y estaba a cargo del trabajo mas asqueroso- limpiar los botes, destripar el persaco, ese tipo de cosas. Cuando yo fui a trabajar a los botes, ocmo era el hijo del supervisor, me dieron trabajos faciles. Tirar las redes, llevar mensajes... nada complicado.

Un dia mi padre se puso enfermo, y un tio al que yo no le gustaba nada fue puesto en su cargo. Me hizo quedarme en la orilla y ayudar a Rafe a destripar los peces. No queria, asique me limite a observar lo que él hacia. Despues de un rato él me dijo que moviera el culo, pero yo era un enano creido y le dije que no podia obligarme y que si lo intentaba haria que mi padre lo despidiera. Empezamos a pelearnos, y la cosa acabo con tripar de peces por todos lados y un cuchillo en mi garganta. Despues uno de los hombres vino hacia nosotros y nos obligo a parar. Despues de que nos lavaran, nos llevamos una buena bronca del hombre que estaba a cargo. Habló con mi padre, y mi castigo fue trabajar con Rafe. Él no tuvo ningun castigo, ya que aparentemente fui yo quien empezo la pelea.

Al principio nos odiabamos. Yo me reia de él y él no me hablaba, pero entonces paso algo. Un día uno de mis amigos paseaba por la costa y me vio trabajando. Él tambien era de una familia rica, pero no le hacian trabajar, asi que supuso que yo no era tan bueno como él. Me insultó y se rio de mí, y yo empece a llorar. Entonces Rafe se acerco a nosotros y le pego un puñetazo. Despues me tranquilizo y acabo el trabajo por mí. Cuando termino, me llevo al mar y nadamos toda la tarde. Despues de eso, se convirtio en una especie de guardaespaldas hasta que aprendi a defenderme por mi mismo mejor que él. Pero para entonces ya era mi mejor amigo.

Me siento en la cama con un suspiro. Dios, lo que daria ahora mismo por tener a Rafe como guardaespaldas. Es la primera vez que me siento asustado de lo que va a pasar, y empiezo a llorar. No intento contener las lagrimas que caen por mis mejillas. Tampoco creo que podria.


	2. Dios de los mares

Cuando Alva llama a la puerta y anuncia que estaoms entrando al Capitolio ya he dejado de llorar, pero mi aspecto sigue siendo penoso. Cuando Mags viene e insiste en que vaya a ver el Capitolio, acepto de mala gana, pero cuando llego al lado de la ventana, me alegro de haberlo hecho.

La ciudad es aun mas bonita que las imagenes que he visto en television. Los edificios son tan altos que parecen tocar las nubes. Hay coches de todos los colores por todas partes, pasando rapidamente por las abarrotadas calles. Los habitantes con la piel ridiculamente teñida de colores chillones se paran al ver pasar a un tributo, emocionados como si fuera una especie de regalo. Les sonrio amistosamente, mandando besos a todas las chicas que veo, ya que cuanto antes empiece a conseguir patrocinadores, mejor. No esta bien, pero debo hacerlo si quiero tener alguna oportunidad de ganar estos Juegos.

Quince minutos despues, estoy enel centro de Entrenamiento, y me presentan a mi Equipo de Preparacion, Cesario y Hermia. Mi estilista no ha llegado aun. Segun Cesario, no quiere verme hasta que parezca humano, lo que espero que no signifique la piel teñida de amarillo con el pelo naranja chillon y la cara llena de tatuajes, lo que resulta que es su es mejor. Aparte de su pelo y ojos verde claro, es casi normal. Su piel es de un color real, Y su cara no tiene mas modificaciones visibles. Tal vez es por eso que me siento mucho mas comoda con ella que con Cesario, quien me recuerda a algun animal exotico.

"En cuanto te desnudes, podemos empezar," Dice Hermia con su molesto acento del Capitolio. Me quito la ropa, y ellos me observan como si fuera un trozo de carne, Cesario incluso de acerca a tocar mis musculos. Aprieto los dientes y me repito las palabras de Mags una y otra vez a mi mismo. Puede que no este contento con ella, pero es posbile que tenga razon. No escuchas a esta gente no me va a hacer ningun favor

"Oh, este chico va a causar sensacion" exclama Cesario.

"Nunca habia visto nada como él," comenta Hermia. "No puedo esperar para saber lo que Sylvia hara con él." Dan vueltas a mi alrederor durante cinco minutos antes de empezar a hacer nada. Al principio me alegra que Hermia diga que van a empezar, porque escucharles hablar resulta muy molesto. Despues me doy cuenta de que lo que me espera va a ser peor.

Hermia me unta en algo muy pegajoso por todo el cuerpo y depsues me lo quitan, llevandose al menos una capa entera de piel. Cesario corta la mayor parte de mi pelo, que casi me llegaba hasta los hombros y despues aplica espuma en lo que queda de el, haciendo que quede ligeramente rizado. Despues, me hacen las uñas, deshaciendose de cualquier tipo de suciedad, mientras que comentan el penoso aspecto de mis manos. Asique no les gustan las cicatrices. No paran de decirme que no deveria tratar mis manos tan duramente, como si supiera que iba a ir a los Juegos, o como si tuviera oportunidad de no hacerlo si lo supiera. Me obligo a mi mismo a no decir palabra.

Cuando han acabado con mis manos, se concentran en mi cara, aplicandome productos para que no me salga barba, despues arrancando cada pelo que esta fuera de luegar en mis cejas y comentando que, ahora que toda la suciedad ha desaparecido, soy el tributo mas atractivo que han visto jamás.

"Gracias," Les digo, intentando que parezca importarme

"Oh, el placer es nuestro," dice Cesario, sonriendo estupidamente. Intento devolverle la sonrisa, pero no puedo. No puedo dejar de pensar que esto es el equivalente a preparar un postre para una cena importante. Tienes que ser lo mas bonito posible a pesar de que luego piensas destruirlo.

"Ahora podemos llamar a Silvia," dice Hermia, orgullosa de su trabajo. Despues los dos salen, como lo harian dos niños que corren a buscar a su madre. Me quedo ahi, de pie, sin sabes muy bien si deveria sentarme o esperar. Decido sentarme, pero una mujer que supongo que es Silvia entra un minuto despues.

Es alta y agraciada, con los ojos del color de olata fundida y el pelo negro y rizado. sus parpados y mejillas brillan cuando gira la cabeza, pero aparte de la brillantina, los ojos y algo de maquillaje simple, no tiene mas alteraciones.

"Soy Silvia," dice, y me tiende la mano. La acepto sonriente.

"Finnick," le digo. Asiente, y despues me indica que me levante. me han dejado llevar una toalla mientras mi equipo de preparacion trabajaba en mi, pero Silvia me hace quitarmela al instante.

"Esto va a ser perfecto," susurra para si misma mientras me mira.

Empieza a trabajar inmediatamente, poniendome maquillaje, profundizando mis facciones para hacerme parecer mayor, y haciendo que mis ojos verdes parezcan mas prominentes. Cuando acaba con el maquillaje, aplica una capa de dorado en mis mejillas, y despues sale de la habitacion un minuto. Vuelve con una bolsa

"¿Es eso lo que llevare esta noche?" le pregunto.

"Si, y seras lo unico de lo que se hablara de aqui en adelante en los distritos." me fijo en que no tiene tanto acento como Hermia, pero es un poco más molesto porque su voz es algo mas aguda.

"¿Eso es bueno, no?" pregunto. Ella se rie, y es un sonido agradable, como campanillas.

"Si, muy bueno."

Hace que cierre los ojos mientras me viste, e intento adivinar lo que esta haciendo. Lo obvio es que no hay mucho. Lo unico que me pone son unos pantalones pegados que acaban un poco antes de llegar a mis pies. Noto que ajusta algo, tal vez una capa, en los hombros, y despues ha terminado. Me dice que abra los ojos.

Es perfecto. Parezco alguna especie de dios marino. mi cara, que ya de antes tenia rasgos casi perfectos, ahora literalmente para pertenecer a la estatua de un dios. Los pantalones estan hechos de escamas verdes y azules. El maquillaje me hace parecer mayor, por no mencionar que mis ojos casi brillan. Es imposible dejar de mirarlos, e incluso a mi me cuesta concentrarme en el resto del atuendo. Mi figura alta y musculosa y mi piel bronceada ayudan al hecho de parecer un dios, haciendome parecer no solo fuerte, sino invencible. En este momento, siento que ganas los Juegos del Hambre va a ser facil, un juego de niños. La capa, que parece estar hecha de algas, le da el toque final.

"Es perfecto," le digo a Silvia. Pero ella niega con la cabeza.

"No del todo." Chasquea los dedos, y Hermia entra con una caja en las manos, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. en cuanto Silvia le quita la caja de las manos, corre hasta mi y me abraza, insistiendo en lo perfecto que soy, y despues sale apresuradamente de la habitacion. Por un momento me siento perdido, pero me olvido de ellos en cuanto Siliva abre la caja y saca lo que hay dentro- una corona dorada, con zafiros y esmeraldas incrustadas. Me sale pone y sonrie:"Ahora, es perfecto."

Y estoy de acuerdo. Porque no solo parezco El Dios del Mar. Siento que lo soy. Y por primera vez, estoy completamente seguro de que estos Juegos son mios, e incluso una vez hayan terminado, nadie va a olvidar a Finnick Odair.

Silvia me lleva a la planta baja del Centro de Entrenamiento, donde el resto de los tributos esperan junto a sus carrozas, nerviosos. incluso aquellos a los que marque como peligrosos son simples niños asustados ahora, pero yo no. me siento invencible, y los demas lo saben. Me fijo en que me miran celosos cuando paso. Les sonrio, haciendo que miren hacia otro lado. Algunas chicas se sonrojan, y me emociono al darme cuenta de lo nerviosas que las puedo poner con solo sonreir.

"Asique, cuando este en la carroza, ¿tengo que estar sonriendo y saludando, o actuando como si estuviera por encima de ellos?" le pregunto a Silvia. Mi padre me dijo que mirara hacia delante, que actuase como si no me importara el Capitolio, pero me parece que sera mejor seguir el consejo de Silvia que el suyo. Ella me mira.

"Se agradable, confiado, relajado. Como si ya hubieses ganado y esta fuera tu celebracion. Pero tampoco te lo creas mucho. Eres el chico de oro en estos Juegos. Si la gente te viera como un imbecil, afectaria a tu imagen." Asi que debo hacer exactamente todo lo contrario de lo que me dijo mi padre. Guay.

"Vale, creo que lo pillo."

"Da lo mejor de ti," dice en su voz musical. Paramos frente a nuestra carroza, pintada con el color del mar, y unos preciosos caballos blancos delante. Arowana y su estilista estan al otro lado de la carroza. O al menos creo que es Arowana. Cuando estoy mas cerca, Tengo que mirar dos veces, convencido de que algun otro tributo se ha confundido de carroza. Pero es ella, y me deja descolocado por un momento.

Su larga melena rubia esta atada con trozos de alga y tiene estrellas de mar en el. Su piel tiene un extraño brillo azul, y sus ojos, que habia tomado or grises, son obviamente azules. Y su cuerpo... Dios, no puedo creer que lo ocultara. Cada una de sus curvas se distingue perfectamente en el ajustado vestido azul que le han puesto, que esta hecho del mismo material que mis pantalones. Intento no mirarla, pero no puedo evitarlo.

"Buen traje," le digo, intentando sonar sarcastico. Tengo tanta experiencia que el tono me sale a la perfeccion.

"Vete a la mierda, Odair," dice ella. Me rio, un poco demasiado alto, y los demas tributos nos miran. Me encojo de hombros, como si fueran estupidos por mirar, y intento pensar en algo para mantener la mirada lejos de Arowana.

Termino hablando con Silvia, tratando mantener una conversacion activa con ella por unos minutos antes de que nos diga que tenemos que ponernos en posicion. Me ayuda a subir, y me da un rapido abrazo antes de marcharse.

Arowana sube un segundo despues de mi, y me mantengo tan lejos de ella como puedo. Ella parece estar haciendo lo mismo. Bien. Solo por el hecho de que no sea fea, que es lo que pense al principio, no significa que no sea un enemigo.

Entonces los tributos del distrito 1 salen en una carroza con caballos del mismo color que los nuestros. Los dos parecen felices, con tunicas llenas de joyas brillantes. El publico grita emocionado. A todo el mundo le encanta el Distrito 1.

El distrito 2 les pisa los talones, el 3 va justo detras de ellos, y nuestros caballos se ponen en posicion para seguirlos. Respiro hondo, me pongo recto, y ntonces llos caballos nos meten en la ciudad.

Sonrio un poco cuando la gente nos ve y todos se vuelven locos. Gritando mi nombre, animando al Distrito 4. Les hago gestos para que griten mas alto, y todo parece explotar.

Entonces la adrenalina empieza a correr por mis venas. Lo que senti cuando me vi en este disfraz no fue nada en comparacion con lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Me olvido de que en cuestion de dias estare luchando por mi vida. Ahora mismo, estoy disfrutando tanto como el publico.

Los gritos hacen que me emocione, y quiero hacer algo grande, pero entonces recuerdo a Silvia diciendome que parezca relajado.,Me obligo a concentrarme solamente en parecerlo. Es dificil no sonreir mas aun, pero creo que causare mas impacto si parece que no estoy contento con los gritos. No, tengo que actuar como si supiera algo que ellos no saben. Como si supiera secretos que todos ellos moririan por saber. Se lo tragan.

"¡Casate conmigo!"Oigo a alguien gritar. Lanzo un beso en esa direccion y cada chica en un radio de cien metros se vuelve loca.

Para el momento en que llegamos a la plaza, creo que cada mujer del Capitolio se ha enamorado de mi, y que Mags va a tener a tanta gente haciendo cola para patrocinarme que podria comprarme un aerodeslizador si quisiera.

Antes de parar, las doce carrozas se colocan frente a la mansion del Presindente Snow. Este recita el tipico discurso oficial, y me aseguro de asentir respetuosamente y escuchar, para gustar a cualquier pez gordo del Capitolio. Sin embargo, me fijo en que en la gran pantalla, cada vez que las camaras se alejan del presidente, se fijan un poco demasiado en mi. A veces ni siquiera enfocan a Arowana, y no puedo evitar pensar que eso no es justo. Tal vez ella no sea tan perfecta como yo, pero es mejor que la mayoria de los tributos, al menos lo suficiente para que se fijen un poco en ella. Sin quitar los ojos del presidente, me acerco a ella tanto que nuestros hombros casi se tocan, para que las camaras tengan que grabarnos a los dos. Me preparo para que me empuje, me pegue o algo parecido, pero ni siquiera parece darse cuenta.

Cuando el Presidente termina su discurso, las carrozas dan una vuelta alrededor de la plaza y despues de dirijen de vuelta al Centro de Entrenamiento.

Cuando llegamos alli, me llevan a la que sera mi habitacion por primera vez. Es basicamente una version mas grande que la habitacion del tren, solo que con mas botones confusos. Pero no tengo tiempo de tocar muchos ya que, para cuando me he lavado todo el maquillaje en la dcha, Alva me llama para cenar.

Silvia y la estilista de Arowana, Carina, cenan con nosotros esta noche, asi que hay un poco mas de conversacion. Alva no para de repetir lo geniales que somos, Carina y Silvia se hacen cumplidos una a la otra, y Borglum cuenta historias de sus Juegos. Para cuando hemos terminado, me estoy riendo y perfectamente relajado.

Vemos la repeticion del desfile rapidamente, y queda claro que el Distrito 4 es el favorito. La razon es clara. La mayoria de los tributos parecian nerviosos y tensos. Yo me las he ingeniado para parecer que naci para desfilar en una carroza, y Arowana, en quien no me he fijado mucho hasta ahora, no parecia para nada nerviosa. Estabamos perfectos.

"Te las ingeniaste para no arruinarlo, buen trabajo," le digo a Arowana cuando terminamos.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes del desfile?" me pregunta.

"¿Si?"

"Bueno, mantente ocupado." le lanzo un cojin, y despues me voy. Estaba intentado hacerle un cumplido... en parte. Aunque no pienso demasiado en ello, de todas formas.

Mañana entrenaremos temprano, asique voy directamente a mi habitacion, para dormir un poco. Al principio sigo emocionado por la ceremonia de apertura, pero cuando los gritos cesan, y vuelvo a parecer un chico de catorce años, vuelvo a la realidad. Por un momento el peso de los Juegos amenaza con sofocarme, pero me sumo en un profundo y pacifico sueño antes de que eso pueda ocurrir.


	3. No solo un juego

La mañana sigiente, mas me esta esperando en la mesa del comedor, bebiendo na taza de cafe. Esta vez, en camnio, comienza a hablar en cuanto me siento.

"Tengo una regla que me ha funcionado los ultimos 54 años. Si t me escuchas, yo hare lo posible por llevarte de vuelta al Distrito 4. Si no, ni siquiera me sentire mal cuando mueras en la arena."

"Te escucho." Ella ladea la cabeza.

"No estoy muy segura. Dime, Finnick, y se sincero, ¿Que posibilidades crees que tienes de ganar estos Juegos?" parece una pregnta trampa, y casi le contesto algo modesto, pero ha dicho que sea sincero.

"Voy a ganar," le contesto. Acabo de suspender el examen que me estaba haciendo.

"Algo de confianza esta bien. Demasiada te matara. Cuando yo era solo un par de años mayor que tu, vine a los Juegos igual; demasiado crecida, demasiado segura de que iba a ganar. Fue un milagro qe no me mataran el primer dia. Pero al cabo de una semana habria sido capaz de acabar con mi vida si eso significaba salir de la Arena."

"¿Osea que tengo que pensar que no tengo posibilidades?" le pregnto, dudoso. Eso no parece bueno. En el colegio, el entrenador siempre nos decia que debiamos estar seguros de que ibamos a ganar, porque si no, no tendriamos la confianza necesaria para hacerlo.

"No, lo que digo es que no tienes que pensar que te van a regalar la victoria. Habra chicos cuatro años mayores que tu en esa Arena, y todo lo que quieren es verte muerto. Pareces un profesional, pero ningun tipo de entrenamiento puede convertir a alguien de catorce años en alguien capaz de ganar. En la arena, tendras que aprender rapido, y si crees que no tienes que cambiar nada, no lo haras. Quiero que sepas que si saes con vida de esto, lo haras como una persona completamente diferente a la que entro."

Me centro en eso por un segundo, intentando simplificarlo.

"Tengo que pensar que puedo ganar, pero estar seguro de que tengo un largo camino hasta conseguirlo." Me dedica una sonrisa desdentada.

"Exacto." Entiendo lo que me dice, pero tambien me aterra. Los demas no van a mostrar piedad, asi que yo tampoco. Tendre que convertirme en el tipo de persona que revana gargantas sin hacer preguntas, y que te clabara un cuchillo en cuanto te des la vuelta. Tendre que ser como los tributos que me asustaban demasiado como para tenerlos como aliados. Nunca lo habia visto asi, y ahora que lo hago, la confianza me flaquea.

Si todo lo que necesitara fuera habilidad y forma fisica, lo tendria facil. Pero si a eso le sumas la frialdad necesaria para matar, en este momento no tengo la mas minima posibilidad. Porque siempre he sido un niño rico. A pesar de haber trabajado duro, nunca me lo tome en serio. Rafe hacia el trabajo sucio siempre que yo tenia una excusa. He apuñalado muñecos millones de veces, pero no servira para nada si no soy capaz de hacerlo con una persona.

"¿Como?" Le pregunto. Me dedica una mirada triste.

"Jugaremos bien nuestras cartas antes de que entres en la arena, y despues rezaremos porque haya un poco de locura detras de tu cara bonita. Ahora, ¿Cual es tu mejor arma?" No hay mucho que ella pueda hacer, nada que realmente vaya a ayudarme. Solo tengo que hacer lo que ella diga y rezar porque matar a una persona sea tan facil como apulñalar un muñeco.

"Los tridentes," Le contesto sin pensarlo. Recuardo haberle dicho a Rafe que pescaria gente. Tal vez matar sea mas facil si uso lo mismo que para pescar. No me gusta pensar de esa forma, pero es necesario. Como voy a apuñalar a alguien, ¿SI apenas puedo pensar en ello?

"¿Algo mas?" Hablamos sobre armas un rato mas, Despues intento pensar en matar gente, pero como tendre mucho tiempo para dedicarme a ello los proximos dias, decido cambiar de tema.

"¿A que te referias cuando dijiste que debia jugar bien mis cartas antes de entrar en la Arena?" Ella tambien parece contenta por el cambio de tema.

"Quiero que seas el chico de oro del Capitolio cada vez que aparezcas en publico. Sonrie. Bromea con el resto de tributos, especialemtne con los que crees que podrian matarte. Flirtea con las chicas, se lo mas deseable de puedas." Guau. Justo como en el colegio.

"Eso es facil. ¿Algo mas?"

"Si.¿Te han entrenado para esto?" Estoy apunto de decir algo sarcastico, pero entonces recuerdo que tengo que mantener la voz neutral.

"Si, desde que puedo andar."

"No lo demuestres. Cuando vayas a entrenadr, haz como que piensas que todo se te da muy bien, y despues actua como si no supieras lo que estas haciendo. No parezcas estupido, pero haz como que todo ello es talento natural. Asi se fijaran en ti, pero nadie se sorprendera cuando consigas una nota alta en el entrenamiento."

"Vale, lo pillo." Y antes de que diga nada mas, aparece Alva para llevarme al entrenamiento, con Arowana pisandonos los talones. Tengo que mirar atras varias veces, porque esta pinchandome la espalda. Espero que no se haya hecho con un cuchillo, porque parece preparada para matarme.

Una mujer alta y musculosa llamada Atala nos describe todas las estaciones, pero no le presto atencion. Estoy eligiendo las victimas del dia. Las chicas con las que ligare, los chicos con los que bromeare.

Lo primero que pienso es que seria divertido cabrear a Titus, pero cuando lo miro otra vez, se que no me atrevo a hacerlo. La chica del 2, en cambio, es mona. Tonteare un poco con ella. Eligo unos cuantos mas, Y despues decido por donde deveria empezar. Tal vez deveria ir a las estaciones que se me dan bien y liarla un poco, para que los demas no piensen que voy a usarlas. Eso parece inteligente. Justo cuando decido ir a la zona de las estacas, Atala termina de hablar.

Pero antes de nada, me acerco a la chica del 2. Recuerdo que se llama Kyra.

"Kyra, ¿Verdad?" le pregunto. Se gira rapidamente como si no me hubiera oido llegar, a la defensiva. Despues me ve, y casi tengo que sonreir al ver como se relaja. No puedo culparla, ¿Como podria no gustarle a alguien?

"¿Que mas te da?" dice ella, tratando de parecer molesta, pero sin conseguirlo. Me acerco a ella lo suficiente pars que casi podamos tocarnos.

"Me preguntaba si vendrias a lanzar estacas conmigo. Me gustaria enseñarte un poco, porque si pierdo, quiero que ganes tu." le susurro al oido, mis labios rozando su piel. Ella se ruboriza un poco, despues da un paso atras, y apoya una mano en la cadera como si supiera lo que estoy haciendo.

"¿No querrias que ganara la chica de tu distrito?" Niego con la cabeza.

"Quiero que gane alguien atractivo, alguien que reprensete los distritos. Arowana estropearia la imagen del 4." Se sonroja cuando le digo que es guapa, pero se que no queria. No quiere confiar en mi, pero no puede evitarlo.

"¿Que te hace pensar que no se como lanzar una estaca?" me pregunta. Le sonrio.

"Encontrare algo que enseñarte."

"¿Asique eres bueno con las estacas?" Me pregunta, y yo alzo una ceja.

"Nunca he usado una. ¿Para que la necesitaria en el 4?" Uso la voz mas inocente que puedo. Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

"Y si no sabes usarla, ¿Que pretendes enseñarme?" Intento parecer comodo.

"Bueno, solo intentaba que pasaras un rato conmigo," Murmuro, mirando al suelo y pasandome una mano por en pelo. Ella me mira por un segundo, y despues suspira.

"Tendremos que matarnos el uno al otro en tres dias," dice ella, pero sus barreras estan cayendo. Veo que caen del todo cuando nuestras miradas se juntan.

"Asi que tendremos que aprobechar el tiempo que nos queda, ¿No?" Sin una palabra más, ella me agarra del brazo y me arrastra hasta la estacion de lanzamiento de estacas. Yo empiezo a comentar lo facil que parece, e incluso me rio del gorila del 11 cuando falla. cuando el entrenador empieza a explicarme como lanzar una estaca, le digo que no es tan dificil; y despues, cuando me toca a mi, lo tiro un poco torpemente. No es un lanzamiento horrible, pero se desvia del destino unos centimetros. Me dirigo a Kyra, que me mira como si fuera idiota.

"No te preocupes, cariño; el siguiente sera mejor," le digo. Ella sonrie cuando le llamo cariño, despues asiente, animandome a intentarlo de nuevo. Esta vez le acierto al muñeco en la cabeza, pero es obvio que no habria causado ningun daño importante. Pretendo no darme cuenta y celebro mi logro.

El resto del dia y el principio de siguiente continuan igual. Generalmente llevo a Kyra conmigo, pero tonteo un poco con las demas chivas cuando ella no mira. Incluso Arowana se lleva alguna de mis increibles sonrisas, pero lo unico que recibo son miradas asesinas. En cuanto a los chicos, me he hecho un excelente hueco entre la lista de tributos inutiles y creidos con un poco de talento natural. de vez en cuando tengo un par de buenos lanzamientos con los cuchillos, o bato a mi oponente en la estacion de lucha, y despues me dedico a fallar de tal forma que acabe enfadado por mi falta de talento.

Aunque eso no significa que no haya aprendido nada. Presto atencion en la estacion de plantas comestibles a la que Kyra me ha arrastrado, y voy a la de camuflaje yo solo. Incluso me dejo ayudar por una chica del Distrito 9 que curiosamente siempre aparece cuando Kyra no esta a la vista. Solo se trata de la estacion de nudos, y seria muy poco realista que un tio del Distrito 4 no supiera hacer nudos, asi que no me hago el inutil con ella. Tampoco hago nada impresionante, pero al entrenador parece maravillarle. La chica se asquea y se va, para despues tropezarse y caer cuando lanzo un beso en su direccion.

Mas tarde, a la hora de comer, solo ya que Kyra ha decidido comer con los profesionales, Arowana se sienta a mi lado.

"Esta ocupado," le digo. Ella me ignora.

"¿Por que no te sientas con ellos?" me pregunta, y señala con la cabeza a los profesionales. Supongo que soy uno de ellos, asique podria sentarme, pero no me parece tan raro no haberlo hecho. No voy a aliarme con ninguno, asi que tampoco tendria sentido que me acercara y actuara como si fuesemos amigos de toda la vida. Ademas, todos los chicos me odian, y las chicas intentan odiarme con toda su alma, sin exito. Me comerian vivo si me sentara con ellos.

"¿Por que no lo haces tu?" le espeto. Sonrie un poco.

"No confio en ellos."

"Yo tampoco." Nos callamos un momento, lo suficiente como para que mi cerebro se de cuenta de algo muy obvio. No confio en ninguno de los profesionales. Todos los demas son unos inutiles. Excepto Titus, que no les ha dirigido la palabra en ningun momento, y no se me pasaria por la cabeza aliarme con el. Pero hay una persona a la que he dejado fuera de la ecuacion.

"Deberiamos aliarnos," digo. Ella levanta la vista de su plato, con los ojos llenos de desconfianza.

"¿Por que?"

"Seremos mas fuertes si estamos juntos. Si llegamos a los seis ultimos, rompemos la alianza para no tener que matarnos el uno al otro."

"¿Como se que no me atacaras por la espalda?"

"Soy un hombre de palabra," le contesto.

"Hombre," dice ella con sarcasmo. "¿Cuantos años tienes, doce?" le lanzo una zanahoria, obligandola a sonreir.

"Estoy pensando en retirar la oferta. Por ese comentario, podria divertirme atacarte de noche, para que asi tuvieras miedo de dormirte."

"Mira como tiemblo," dice ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Asi que, ¿Somos un equipo?" le digo, aceptando su sonrisa.

"Sí," dice sin pensarselo dos veces.

"¿Terminaremos juntos el entrenamiento?" le pregunto.

"Me da igual, pero parece que tenias un plan muy bien pensado, y no quiero interrumpirlo," dice ella. Mierda, me habia olvidado de eso. Pero tiene razon, seria una chorrada parar ahora.

"Vale, se me habia olvidado. Pero la siguiente vez que estemos solos en nuestra planta, quiero que hagamos una estrategia o algo." Y despues de eso nos llaman para entrenar. Nos levantamos, y Arowana me tiende la mano.

"¿Alliados?"

"Aliados." le digo, aceptando su mano. Durante el resto de la tarde, le doy vueltas a esa conversacion, preguntandome como ha podido pasar. Terminaremos matandonos el uno al otro, lo sé. Esta loca, y la odio. No puede salir bien. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, y trabajaremos mejor juntos. Asi que lo olvido.

En la cena, le contamos a Mags y Borglum nuestro plan. Parecen sorprendidos, pero les parece una buena idea. Nos hacen un millon de preguntas a las que no podemos responder, ya que no lo hemos hablado mas. Despues de cenar, conseguimos hablar un momento a solas. La llevo a la habitacion donde vimos la repeticion del desfile. Ella se sienta en el sofa y yo me apodero de la otra mitad rapidamente. Me doy cuenta de que no era lo que ella queria, pero no muevo un solo dedo. Si no se siente comoda a mi lado, ya se puede ir acostumbrando. Al fin y al cabo, ahora estamos aliados.

"Entonces, ¿Por donde deberiamos empezar?" le pregunto.

"Acabar con los profesionales," contesta sin demasiada cabilacion. Y esta en lo cierto. Una vez que acabemos con ellos, solo tendremos que librarnos de los inutiles que queden. Bueno, y de Titus.

"Si, vale, pero ¿Como?." Ella sacude la cabeza.

"Eso no podemos saberlo todavia. Primero tenemos que saber que armas tenemos, y como es la Arena." Vale, ahora me siento imbecil. Eso era obvio.

"Ah, vale. ¿Y quieres que luchemos en la Cornucorpia? ¿O prefieres correr al bosque?"

"Quiero armas. No ganaremos si nos escaqueamos de la pelea. Pero no nos quedaremos ahi mucho tiempo. Cojemos las armas que queremos, y corremos. Nos juntaremos despues, si los dos salimos con vida." Y eso es todo lo que conseguimos decidir. Intentamos un par de cosas mas, pero resulta imposible, dado que no tenemos ni idea del aspecto que tendra la Arena. Despues nos quedamos en silencio. Tras un rato, Arowana se dispone a levantarse e irse.

"Espera," le digo. No quiero que se vaya. No quiero quedarme solo otra vez.

"¿Que?"

"¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar? Algo que no sean los Juegos del Hambre." Ella vuelve a sentarse en el sofa.

"Si, seria un buen cambio."

"Nunca te preste mucha antencion en el 4. ¿Como es tu familia?" Ella me cuenta que su padre murio cuando no era mas que un bebe, y como su hermano mayor tuvo que trabajar para ayudar a su madre hasta que esta se volvio a casar. No dice mucho sobre su padrastro, pero se nota que adora a su hermanastra, Annie, que es dos años menos que yo. Se dedica a hablar de la chica, contandome que no hay quien nade tan bien como ella, y contandome historias increibles sobre la pequeña Annie. Se le escapa alguna lagrima, pero la limpia rapidamente con la manga de su camiseta.

"La voy a echar de menos," dice ella, y su voz vuelve a ser fuerte, "Pero estoy emocionada de estar aqui. Aaron esta casado y tiene una hija, y su familia apenas puede salir adelante, asi que los ayudaria a ellos primero, pero mi vida tampoco es que fuera la mejor. Y Annie merece algo mejor. Si vuelvo a casa, le dare el dinero a ella. Pero estoy preocupada de lo que pueda pasarle si no lo consigo."

Y hay algo en su mirada que hace imposible que no sienta lastima por ella y quiera ayudarla.

"Si no vuelves a casa," le digo suavemente, "Te prometo que yo lo hare, y ayudare a tu familia todo lo que pueda." Ella me mira, y nuestras miradas se encuentran por primera vez.

"Gracias," susurra, sus palabras irradiando sinceridad. Le pongo una mano en el hombro.

"Si tu familia es como tu, lo merecen mas que nadie." Bésala. Mi cuerpo me lo pide a gritos, pero mi cabeza me dice que seria estupido. Ya me he encariñado bastante de ella. Asi que, a pesar de que sospecho que ella tiene tantas ganas como yo, me levanto inmediatamente.

"Mañana nos toca madrugon," le digo. Despues me meto en mi habitacion y voy directo a la cama.


	4. Cuenta atrás

La mañana siguiente, en el entrenamiento, Arowana y yo actuamos como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Nos evitamos mutuamente, y yo continuo jugando con las mentes del resto de tributos hasta la comida, que es cuando los Vigilantes empiezan a llamarnos para las sesiones privadas. Arowana se vuelve a sentar a mi lado.

"¿Que vas a hacer?" le pregunto. Ella se encoje de hombros, como si no le preocupara demasiado.

"Posiblemente lanzar cuchillos. ¿Tu?" Recuerdo haber visto tridentes en la sala, aunque nunca los haya en la Arena. Los he evitado hasta ahora, ya que seria imposible que nadie se diese cuenta de lo bien que me manejo con ellos, por muy bien que actuara. Pero esta vez se que conseguiria muy buena nota si les demuestro a los Vigilantes lo que puedo hacer.

"Tridentes." le digo.

"Llevas toda la vida pescando," dice ella, como si acabara de recordarlo.

"Desde los seis años." Y entonces es mi turno. Me desea suerte, y yo me dirijo nervioso a la sala.

Tratando de no mirar los rostros intimidantes de los vigilantes, voy hacia donde estan los trientes y elijo uno. Es mejor que los que tenemos en el cuatro. parece hecho de plata, Y hago un par de giros con el para acostumbrarme al tacto. Despues, cuando me siento preparado, procedo a apuñalar con el a los muñecos, usando movimientos increibles y ridiculos con los que no aguantaria ni un minuto en una verdadera pelea. Pero me hacen parecer bueno, y se que los Vigilantes estan interesados. Sigo un rato mas hasta que estan satisfechos y me indican que me vaya.

Esa noche toca ver las puntuaciones. Los tributos del uno y el dos consiguen puntuaciones altas, lo que no sorprende a nadie, los del tres regulares. A Arowana le dan un ocho, y le dedico una sonrisa. Ella mira hacia el otro lado, pero es mejor que su tipida mirada. Supongo que es un progreso.

Despues ponen mi puntuacion. Un once. El tercero en la historia de los Juegos del Hambre. Todos sonrien y me felicitan. Incluso Titus logra solo un 10. Estoy emocionado. Y a pesar de que no voy a olvidar lo que Mags me dijo acerca de pensar que lo tengo facil, de ninguna manera voy a pensar que no tengo posibilidades.

A pesar de que el entrenamiento se da por terminado esa tarde, no ha sido mas que el principio. Hemos terminado de aprender a combatir, pero ahora, nuestros guias y mentores nos preparan para las entrevistas del dia siguiente. Tratan de enseñarnos modales que 23 tributos no necesitaran por mas de una noche. Cuando veia los Juegos, me parecia una forma estupida de malgastar los ultimos dias de un tributo, pero ahora que soy uno de ellos, lo desprecio aun mas. Lo unico en lo que puedo pensar es donde estare en dos dias, y que hay muchisimas cosas que me gustaria ver antes de que empiecen los Juegos. No puedo ver ningnua, y eso me mata.

Primero, me envian a una habitacion privada con Alva. Ella me hace repasar cada movimiento que podria hacer, cosas que se hacer desde que naci, y me dice que no estan bien. Nos pasamos una hora intentando que camine con los hombros mas relajados y me siente con la espalda recta. Despues pasamos a mis expresiones faciales, especialmente las que podrian serme utiles en la entrevista. Basandose en mis apariciones anteriores, se centra mucho en la misteriosa, la encantadora, y la aburrida. No esta segura de lo que Mags quiere que haga, pero cree que me ira bien con esa actitud, que me sale facil. Es probable que me aburra, tengo que evitar ser encantador, y soy un misterio para la gente del Capitolio - el apuestro chico de 14 años del distrito 4 que parece no temer a nada ni a nadie.

Cuando Alva ha terminado conmigo, voy con Mags a practicar para la entrevista.

"Bueno, ¿Que quieres que haga?" le pregunto cuando entro en la habitacion.

"Quiero que sigas con la misma actitud que has tenido en el entrenamiento. Solo hay un par de cosas mas que quiero comentar."

"Como por ejemplo..."

"Tontea con las cihcas del Capitolio. Sigue con el juego."

"Pero..."

"Te preguntaran por tu pasado. Y no les interesara la historia del chico ricachon que trabaja en un barco. Intenta eludir esos temas. No menciones nada importante. Haz que quieran saber tus secretos."

"Vale." Eso no va a ser dificil. Llevo manejandome con las chicas dos años, no tengo que finjir que me gusta, y no pensaba contar nada de mi vida privada. Pero me asusta ver lo facil que me adapto al papel de peon del Capitolio. Se que estoy finjiendo, pero una parte de mi teme que me parezca a esta gente mas de lo que deveria.

Ese pensamiento ocupa mi cabeza toda la mañana, y estoy completamente agotado para cuando llega la hora de comer. Estoy apunto de echarme un rato cuando termino, pero Arowana me agarra de un brazo y me lleva a su habitacion.

"Ayer me ayudaste. Ahora te toca a ti decirme lo que te pasa."

"Nada que te importe." le digo, librandome se du brazo.

"Nadie espera que seas perfecto," Me dice, y yo paro.

"Tal vez tu no, pero la gente de ahi fuera no opina lo mismo."

"Bueno, no me importa. Yo ya pienso que eres un trozo de mierda, asi que no hay nada que puedas decirme que vaya a empeorar mi opinion sobre ti."

"Esta bien saberlo," susurro, preparandome para huir otra vez.

"Finnick, o me lo dices, o te mato en cuando entremos a la Arena."

"No sabia que te importara tanto." Ella me ignora, en vez de simplemente sentarse en su cama. Por un momento, llego a creer que podre escapar. Despues cambio de idea y me siento a su lado, contandole como soy el prototipo de lo que cada tributo deberia ser, perfecto a ojos del Capitolio. Cuando he terminado, ella se rie. Intento salir una vez mas, pero ella me agarra y me obliga a sentarme.

"No, no me reia de ti. Pero Finnick, solo el hecho de que encajes en lo que le gusta al Capitolio no significa nada malo. Estoy empezando a conocerte, y no te pareces en nada a la gente del Capitolio. Vale, eres un poco creido y tambien un poco puton, pero eres mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera en el Capitolio podria llegar a ser." la miro sorprendido.

"¿Por que dices eso?"

"Lo que estas dispuesto a hacer por mi hermana, para empezar. Pero ademas de eso, porque eres valiente. No te he visto asustado por nada, ni siquiera por los Juegos. Eres mas fuerte de lo que nadie en el Capitolio podria imaginar."

Me giro para mirar sus grandes ojos azules.

"Tengo miedo de los Juegos. Tal vez no tanto como deberia, pero lo tengo."

"Si no lo tuvieras no serias humano. Lo que quiero decir es que aun piensas con claridad. No he oido que tengas pesadillas." Tiene razon. No estoy tan asustado como el resto de tributos. No se que relacion puede tener eso con que sea o no una buena persona, pero entonces entiendo lo que quiere decirme. Tambien hay gente buena en el Capitolio. Solo que no se rebelan contra lo que saben que esta mal porque temen cuales puedan ser la consecuencias. Eso es lo que los hace tan despreciables.

"Gracias," le digo. Ella me sonrie.

"Ahora estamos en paz. No me gusta deberle nada a la gente."

"Si, estamos en paz." Y entonces me voy.

Mi equipo de preparacion me despierta temprano la mañana siguiente, lavandome y preparandome para Silvia. Cuando terminan, salen corriendo a buscarla, ella entra momentos despues, con una bolsa grande al hombro. En vez de disfrazarnos como la ultima vez, ahora simplemente tenemos que ir vestidos de manera formal que represente a nuestros distritos. Silvia simplemente añade mucho azul a mi traje negro. No es nada especial, pero cuando se lo comento, ella dice que con mi cara, no hace falta que lo sea.

Las entrevistas emiezan en poco tiempo. Entonces, antes de que pueda considerarme preparado, Caesar Flickerman dice mi nombre y yo me dirijo al escenario. Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy nervioso, pero despues el publico se vuelve loco y recuerdo lo mucho que les gusto. Podria hacer el mayor de los ridiculos y seguro que les encantaria.

"Aqui tenemos a Finnick, llamado a los Juegos a la edad de catorce años. Debe de haber sido un shock." me encojo de hombros, y dejo que una pequeña sonrisa se forme en mis labios.

"Desde luego que lo ha sido. Estaba esperando a cumplir los dieciocho para presentarme voluntario, pero al menos ahora podre mudarme a mi nueva casa un par de años antes." La multitud simplemente lo adora.

"Vaya, te veo seguro de ti mismo." Mi sonrisa se vuelve aun mayor.

"No hay nada que temer ademas del miedo en si mismo."

"Eso es verdad, y parece que tu te tomas esas palabras a pecho. Desde que llegaste al Capitolio, ¿Has sentido miedo en algun momento?"

"No," miento. "Lo mas parecido ha sido hace un momento, hablando delantes de toda esta gente, pero he recibido tanto apoyo por parte de la gente del Capitolio que me ha hecho ver que no hay por que estar nervioso." Mas gritos del publico. Caesar sonrie.

"Asi que te ha gustado en Capitolio, ¿No?"

"Mucho. La comida es excelente. Las chicas son guapas," puedo oir los suspiros del publico, "y por supuesto, es el mejor momento del año para estar aqui."

"¿Por que?¿Por el tiempo?" le sonrio.

"No, pero mira todas estas celebraciones. ¡Y todo por mi!." Se oyen mas risas.

"Eres un buen huesped. ¿Como podrias no gustarle a alguien? Pero ya nos has adulado bastante. Lo que la audiencia esta deseando es saber mas de ti, y apuesto a que la pregunta que todos se hacen es esta: ¿Tienes novia?" Me rio, provocando que mi sonrisa sea aun mayor.

"Creo que hay un par de chicas que me odiarian si dijera lo contrario." Me tapo la boca como si hubiese dicho algo estupido y la gente se rie. "Quiero decir que si, una novia a la que quiero muchisimo." Por alguna razon, pienso en Arowana. Es estupido.

"Me parece que vas a tener problemas si vuelves a 4."

"Cuando," le corrijo, "vuelva al 4, tendre tiempo suficiente para solucionarlo. Por ahora, solo me voy a concentrar en los Juegos." Despues suena la señal de que mi turno ha terminado, pero la audiencia no para de gritar en un rato largo.

En cuanto las entrevistas han terminado, me llevan de vuelta al centro de entrenamiento. Me invade la realidad de que en un par de horas estare en la Arena. Intento calmarme pensando que no estare solo, que Arowana estara conmigo, pero no ayuda demasiado. Recuerdo lo que Mags dijo acerca que de pensar que no era un verdadero asesino. Mañana tendre que demostrarle que estaba equivocada.

Duermo muy poco esa noche. A ratos consigo conciliar el sueño durante un par de horas, pero despues me despierto otro buen rato. Cuando Silvia entra la mañana siguiente, no he dormido mas de tres o cuatro horas.

Me llevan a un aerodeslizador, donde me colocan el localizador. Despues nos llevan hasta la arena y entramos en las catacumbas de debajo. Me dedico a pensar en que, en un rato, estare con Arowana y los Juegos habran empezado, y tal vez una vez empiecen la cosa no vaya tan mal.

Silvia me viste en silencion con la ropa que llevaremos todos los tributos. Al principio no les presto demasiada atencion, despues ella hace un comentario sobre como la ropa suele dar pistas acerca del entorno en el que estaremos. Me fijo en el abrigo negro y las botas y mi corazon da un vuelco. Despues me fijo en la fina camisa azul y los leggins negros que nos han dado estan hechos para climas calidos. Todavia estoy intentando imaginarme como sera la Arena cuando anuncian que es la hora de prepararse. Respiro hondo, Silvia me abraza y me desea suerte, y entonces me subo a la plataforma de metal para ser llevado a la Arena.


	5. Como muñecos

La Arena es todo lo contrario a lo que me habia imaginado. Los tributos nos encontramos en medio de una bonita pradera, llena de flores de los colores del arcoiris y el canto de los pajaros. Nubes blancas salpican el cielo, y los rayos de sol dan brillo a la Cornucorpia que se encuentra frente a nosotros, llena de suministros por los que tendremos que luchar. Escucho el murmullo de un arroyo tranquilo en algun lugar detras de mi.

El lugar es tan bonito que resulta desconcertante, pero consigo mantenerme concentrado en la Cornucorpia. En cuanto suena el gong, señalando el principio de los Juegos, salto de mi plataforma en un spring hacia la Cornucorpia. Cuando ya estoy a mitad de camino, la mayoria de los tributos acaban de empezar a correr. Echo un vistazo rapido a los suministros, cojo un par de mochilas, unos cuchillos, unalanza, y echo a correr hacia el bosque que rodea el prado.

Tal vez no este bien, pero ya he corrido un buen tramo y me he subido a un arbol cuando pienso por primera vez en Arowana. Pero esto son los Juegos del Hambre, y no voy a intentar ayudarla hasta que yo mismo este en un lugar seguro. Un segundo despues me fijo en que ella se las esta arreglando bastante bien. La veo deshaciendose de tributos con una gran espada dorada, y un arco al hombro. Le rebana el estomago a un tributo antes de que otro se abalance sobre ella y cojerlo en la espada tambien. Despues corre hacia el bosque, los ojos alerta por si algun otro tributo se dirije hacia ella. Pero nadie quiere acercarse a ella, no despues de lo que la han visto hacer.

"¡Vamos!," me grita, todavia corriendo a mucha velocidad. Me sorprendo porque pensaba que estaba bien escondido, pero ella ya me ha pasado, asique voy detras de ella sin hacer preguntas.

No quiere oir una palabra acerca de parar hasta que estamos al menos a dos kilometros de la Cornucorpia. Se que aun le parece demasiado cerca, pero me duele la espalda por todas las cosas que tengo que llevar, y no paro de sudar por culpa del abrigo.

"Solo un descanso," Dice ella cuando lo dejo todo en el suelo y apoyo la espalda en un arbol.

"No, quiero acampar aqui cerca. Si nos alejamos demasiado, los Vigilantes haran algo para acercarnos, pero nos dejaran en paz si nos mantenemos cerca de donde esta la accion."

"¿Y que haremos cuando los profesionales salgan de caza?" pregunta ella. No se si ya me ha entrado el espiritu de los Juegos, o si simplemente es porque lo tenia planeado desde el momento en que me eligieron, pero ya tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Haremos que se arrepientan."

Mi increible plan es hacer una red, usar a unos de nosotros como cebo encendiendo un fuego, preferentemente con hierba humeda, y que duerma alli mientras el otro monta guardi en lo alto de un arbol. Los profesionales ven el fuego, van a buscar a su victima, y el que esta en el arbol lanza la red, atrapando a los demas tributos para que el que esta abajo pueda matarlos. Es igual que pescar, tal y como le dije a Rafe.

"Es tan estupido que podria funcionar," dice Arowana, y como se que es lo mas que puedo esperar de ella, me conformo.

"Vale, empecemos," digo yo, emocionado por que los Juegos empiecen de verdad. Solo que eso no ocurre, no aun.

"Vale, genio, pero hay un par de cosas de las que deberiamos ancargarnos antes," dice Arowana. Me dice que coja lo esencial de las mochilas mientras ella busca un sitio en el que refugiarnos. Le sugiero un arbol, pero las nubes se han oscurecido y se oyen truenos a lo lejos, señalando que lo siguiente son los rayos, y no nos interesa que caiga uno en el arbol en el que dormimos. La otra opcion es una cueva, pero despues de un buen rato, no encontramos una sola roca.

"No se me ocurre nada mas," admito, levantando la vista de las cosas que he sacado de la mochila. Un saco de dormir que me va gustando mas segun la temperatura empieza a bajar, un par de guantes gruesos, frutos secos, un kit de primeros auxilios, cerillas, mas cuchillos, una botella de iodo, y unos buenos prismaticos.

"Te llevaste la mitad de lo que habia en la Cornucorpia y aun asi no pudiste coger una tienda," se queja, buscando en la pila como si pensara encontrar la solucion a todos nuestros problemas en los suministros. Cuando se da cuenta de que no hay nada, empieza a buscar una cueva otra vez. Vuelvo a meter las cosas en la mochila, dejando fuera solo unos cuantos frutos secos.

Despues espero. Y sigo esperando. Pasan diez minutos. Veinte. Una hora. Las nubes van uscureciendo gradualmente hasta llegar a ser practicamente negras, y pierden tanta altura que las siento a pocos metros de mi cabeza, haciendo que todo se vuelva muy oscuro. Es como si alguien hubiera puesto una manta muy gruesa sobre la arena. La falta de luz solar hace que mi temperatura corporal descienda hasta tal punto que empiezo a temblar, y el nudo de preocupacion que tengo en el estomago se hace mas fuerte. Estoy apunto de ir a buscarla cuando los arboles a mi alrededor comienzan a moverse.

Cojo mi lanza y me preparo para soltarla, a pesar de que no tendria demasiado efecto desde el suelo.

"Finnick, soy yo." Me relajo cuando Arowana hace su aparicion de entre los arboles, ilesa.

"Estas bien. ¿Por que has tardado tanto?" Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

"Finnick, solo ha sido una hora. Te preocupas demasiado." Se que tiene razon. Solo ha sido una hora y yo ya estaba al borde de un ataque al corazon. Como puedo ser tan estupido, cogiendo cariño a una chica que conoci hace solo varios dias, aun sabiendo que tiene que morir para que yo viva? Ademas, estoy casi seguro de que me odia.

"No has dicho que fueras a tardar tanto," digo a la defensiva, como si eso fuese una excusa para lo nervioso que estaba.

"Dios, pareces mi madre. Ya ves que estoy bien, aunque todavia no he encontrado un sitio decente donde pasar la noche. Si lo tienes todo preparado, deberiamos buscar en algun otro sitio."

Buscamos alrededor de dos horas, sin suerte. Las nubes color carbon no cambian, pero el temporal se hace mas intenso, borrando el mas minimo atisbo de las blancas e inocentes nubes de hacia unas horas. Los truenos aumentan, los rayos parecen prender fuego al cielo, y una ligera niebla flota en el aire.

"Tal vez deberiamos subir a un arbol y rezar porque no le caiga un rayo," Arowana marculla algo por lo bajo. Voy a abrir la boca para responderle cuando escucho el murmullo de una corriente.

"¿Oyes eso?" le pregunto.

"¿Agua? Bueno, tengo sed, pero ¿Como nos va a ayudar eso a encontrar cobijo?" Tiene razon. No se por que me he emocionado tanto con el agua. No hemos bebido en todo el dia, pero ha hecho frio, con lo que tampoco hemos sudado mucho.

"Necesitamos agua, y tal vez encontremos algo interesante junto al arroyo," le digo, tratando de sonar convincente. Como no nos puede ir peor que hasta ahora, nos encaminamos hacia el arroyo.

Cuando lo veo, me decepciona un poco. No se parece en nada al oceano que vemos desde caso. No es mas que un riachuelo de poca profundidad que no puede cubrir mas un metro.

Entonces Arowana me coge del brazo y señala algo, and I look across the stream, forgetting all about home. Porque tengo ante mi una larga linea de montañas. Preciosas montañas llenas de pinos y salpicadas por la nieve. No son demasiado altas, pero estan llenas de rocas y peñascos. El escondite perfecto.

"Alli tiene que haber una cuenva," dice Arowana , dando voz a mis pensamientos. Se mete en el agua hasta la cintura sin pensarselo dos veces. Me preparo para seguirla cuando noto el movimiento a mis espaldas. Sin apenas pensarmelo, me giro y clavo mi lanza en el estomago de un chico que emergia entre los arboles, espada en mano. Me habria matado, pero eso no alivia el sentimiento de culpabilidad que inunda mi pecho cuando hace un horrible sonido y cae al suelo.

Le corto la garganta para asegurarme de que esta muerto, pero me siento fatal. Hay un chico, un ser humano, muerto a mis pies y es solo por mi culpa.

"Finnick, vamos," Arowana me llama. Sacudo la cabeza, mirando al chico. Entonces me vuelvo a fijar en la espada y mo cerebro vuelve a funcionar. He hecho lo que debia para sobrevivir, porque no hay duda de que el habria hecho con la espada lo que yo con la lanza. Lo miro una vez mas y me alejo de alli para que el aerodeslizador se pueda llevar el cuerpo de mi primera victima.

En alguna parte, ese chico tenia una familia deseando que pudiese volver a casa, y yo acabo de destruir toda la esperanza que pudiera quedarles. Pero yo tengo una hermana de dos años que no me recordara si muero. Tengo un mejor amigo que es como un hermano para mi. Y se que hay una chica llamada Annie alli en el 4 cuya pobre familia necesita que uno de los tributos de nuestro distrito vueva a casa para vivir una buena vida.

Entonces entiendo a que se referia Mags cuando decia que debia cambiar para vivir, porque yo mismo estoy sintiendo ese cambio ahora mismo. La determinacion me llena, provocada por el simple deseo de vivir. No solo por mi, si no por mi distrito, por mi familia. Incluso si eso significa acabar con cada uno de los tributos con mis propias manos. Entonces miro a Arowana. Bueno, tal vez no todos ellos. Pero tampoco planeo morir para que ella vuelva a casa. Estos son mis juegos, y nada ni nadie podra hacer nada para impedirlo.

"Estas bien?" Me dice tras cruzar el arroyo. Nuestras miradas se encuentran.

"No es tan duro como parece. Lo unico por lo que me siento mal es por lo poco que me ha importado."

"Eres una buena persona, Finnick. Pero eres un superviviente." Hay algo en la forma en que lo dice que me hace parecer mejor de lo que soy en realidad. Me gusta. Suena como que soy una persona decente, a pesar de lo que acabo de hacer.

''Si, lo sé." Despues vamos a la montaña, escalando por las frias ricas y caminando por las zonas suficientemente planas. No hablamos en todo el camino. Es mas seguro, a pesar de que parece un poco extraño. Ninguno quiere ser encontrado, especialmente ahora que seriamos blancos faciles en las rocas.

De pronto encontramos una pequeña cueva muy bien escondida. Dejo las bolsas, y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro mientras miramos la tormenta y comemos frutos secos. Estamos nerviosos, y no paramos de mirar alrededor, escuchando, esperando que algo o alguien aparezca para matarnos. Seguimos en silencio, y eso me pone aun mas nervioso. No soporto que la gente no este relajada, siempre me ha pasado. Quiero hablar, hacerla reir, pero no parece apropiado para los Juegos del Hambre.

Finalmente, suena el himno y las caras de los muertos iluminan el cielo nocturno. La primera en aparecer es la chica del 3, asique ambos tributos del uno y el dos siguen vivos. Despues estan los dos del cinco, la chica del seis, el chico del siete, los dos del ocho y del nueve, y la chica del once. Reconozco al chico que he matado como del cinco. Por primera vez, me fijo en el gris de sus ojos. Ya vivos parecian de un fantasma. Curiosamente, eso me ayuda a relajarme.

Arowana se ofrece para montar la primera guardi, pero en cuanto me tumbo se que no voy a conciliar el sueño. Esos estupidos ojos grises aparecen cada vez que cierro los mios, y cuando los abro, casi espero ver ahí a su fantasma, esperandome con un cuchillo. No hay nada, por supuesto, excepto Arowana, sentada en la boca de la cueva arco en mano. Cuando lo veo, no puedo evitar pensar en lo facil que seria para ella matarme mientras duermo. Recuerdo la forma en la que hablaba sobre Annie, las ganas que tiene de volver con ella. Entonces me doy cuenta que yo soy el mayor obstaculo que tiene para conseguirlo.

Tras quince minutos apenas soporto el estar tumbado, asique me levanto y me ofrezco a hacerle relevo a Arowana.

"Por que?" Me pregunta, mirando la lanza que tengo en mis manos.

"Porque voy a matarte mientras duermes," le digo con sarcasmo.

"Eres un p-" sostengo mi mano en alto.

"No puedo dormir, vale?" Admito. Duda, pero finalmente acepta, no sin antes hacerme prometer que la despierte en tres horas. Despues desaparece dentro de la cueva. Sostengo mi segunda lanza con fuerza, ya que deje la primera en el estomago del chico.

Lo que me parecen tres horas pasan relativamente rapido, pero no eliminan mi miedo a Arowana, o la paranoya que me persigue desde que mate a aquel chico, asique permanezco despierto toda la noche.

De todas formas, no pasa nada. Lo mas interesante es ver como las negras nubes dan paso a un precioso cielo lleno de estrellas. Me gustaria despertar a Arowana para que lo viera, pero entonces tendre que esforzarme para que no me arranque los brazos por no haberla despertado antes. Se que es inevitable, pero me gustaria retrasar el momento un poco más.

Pero poco despues sale el sol y los pajaros comienzan a cantar, y se que tendre que despertar a Arowana pronto, o se despertara ella sola.

La sacudo levemente. "Despierta, ya es de dia," le susurro. Se despierta de sopeton, mira alrededor, y me mira.

"¿Pero que coño...?" dice. "Te dije tres horas."

"Perdi la nocion del tiempo," le digo, levantando las manos de forma inocente.

"Perdiste la noción del tiempo, una mierda. ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿No confias en mi?" trago saliba.

"Si," miento. "Eso solo que... No tiene que ponerte en peligro por mi."

"Se quidar de mi misma," me gruñe.

"Si, lo siento. Supongo que no quiero que te pase nada malo." Eso es verdad, a pesar de que no fuera la razon por la que la deje dormir. Ahora que lo he dicho, en cambio, se que no quiero que le pase nada. No quiero despertarme una mañana y encontrarla muerta.

"Estas jugando conmigo, Finnick Odair. Te conozco, y aqui pasa algo."

"¿Por que piensas eso?" No se que espero que diga despues, pero definitivamente me pilla por sorpresa.

"Te conozco. Eres un gilipollas. No te dignaste a hablar conmigo hasta que me sente a comer contigo aquel dia, probablemente porque estabas demasiado ocupado tonteando con las demas chicas. Despues empiezas a decirme que sea tu aliada, a abrazarme y a hacer promesas tontas que no vas a cumplir, y ahora me dices que te importa si vivo o muero. El Finnick Odair del distrito cuatro habria usado a su hermana pequeña como escudo humano.

Es entonces cuando cruza la linea y le doy un bofeton. Ella se estremece, obviamente, no preparada para eso, y tengo el cuchillo en su garganta antes de que tenga tiempo a reaccionar. Se niega a mirarme a los ojos.

"Deveria matarte ahora mismo," le siseo.

"Hazlo," dice ella. Entonces consigo verle los ojos, y veo verdadero miedo, acompañado de dolor. Ella no me conocia, y se que les parezco un imbecil a la mayoria de las chicas. Decir eso acerca de mi hermana ha estado fuera de lugar, pero, ¿Como iba ella a saber cuanto me preocupo por esa niña? Solo lo ha dicho porque pensaba que estaba jugando con ella, que es lo que hago con la mayoria de la chicas, y la unica razon por la que eso deberia molestarle seria porque le gusto.

Ella cierra los ojos e intenta hacerse con el cuchillo, y a pesar de que intento clavarselo, lo intento de verdad, no puedo matarla ahora, no tan pronto y tan injustamente. No despues de haber visto ese dolor en sus ojos. No, no quiero matarla, quiero hacer otra cosa. Asique meto el cuchillo en mi cinturon y en vez de rebanarle la garganta, la beso.

Abre los ojos y se echa hacia atras como si la hubiera electrocutado.

"No estoy jugando," susurro. Ella sacude la cabeza.

"Tal vez engañes a la gente del Capitolio, pero a mi no."

"Entonces ¿Por que te sonrojas?" Eso hace que se sonroje aun mas. Trata de poner excusas y acabo suspirando.

"Que no estes mal del todo no significa que confie en ti." ¿Que no estoy mal del todo? Esta es nueva.

"Venga ya. La primera chica que no me saca de mis casillas es la primera que actua de forma tan rara."

"Tal vez sea que me funciona el cerebro."

"No, lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de enamorarte de mi tanto como el resto de Panem." Me mira durante un rato, y sus penetrantes ojos azules me tienen clabado en el sitio.

"Finnick, al menos uno de nosotros va a morir," dice ella. Yo cierro los ojos.

"No me digas."

"Pues deja de ser tan imbecil. Tenemos cosas que hacer, y esto es una perdida de tiempo." Me callo y me obligo a mi mismo a pensar en lo que acaba de decir, sobre como uno de nosotros morira en los proximos dias. A no ser que me guste lo suficiente como para dar mi vida por ella, morira pronto, y no voy a hacer semejante sacrificio por ella. Me gusta, pero no tanto. Tengo que alejarme de ella, y tengo que hacerlo ahora.

"Supongo que si. Tengo sed y es probable que los Vigilantes se aburran en seguida. Deberiamos empezar esa red cuanto antes, darle un poco de accion a estos Juegos."

"Lo que tu digas," dice ella, y hacemos nuestro camino montaña abajo y camino al bosque.

Ninguno de nosotros esta de bueno humor tras el incidente anterior, y eso me vuelve loco. La tension entre nosotros casi puede tocarse y ella va unos veinte metros por delante de mi. ¿Recordais lo que dije sobre que no me gusta que la gente este tensa? Pues Arowana es el ejemplo perfecto, y unos minutos despues me empiezo a plantear unirme a los profesionales.

Mi cabreo se esfuma bastante rapido.

"Sabes, enfadarte conmigo no va a solucionar nada," lo intento. Ella no dice nada.

"No soy tan malo, de verdad. Prometo no volver a besarte si me hablas."

"Callate," me espeta. Lo intento un par de veces mas, y despues empiezo a cantar. La veo mirar atras un par de veces, pero no le hago caso.

Caminamos como un kilometro son ver nada mas que un par de pajaros, asique no espero nada nuevo cuando Arowana se para de pronto.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto.

"El tio del doce acaba de clabarle un cuchillo a una chica. Estan en los arboles, un poco mas alla. Tenemos que salir de aqui antes de que nos oiga." lo dice rapido, deseando salir de alli. ¿Donde esta la chica que mataba tributos en la Cornucopia?

Mis siguientes palabras salen de mi boca sin que las piense. "No pienso correr." Esto son los Juegos del Hambre, y no tengo nada que hacer si huyo cuando estoy tan cerca de matar a alguien. Ademas, aunque odio pensar asi, tambien quiero acabar con todos cuanto antes para llegar a los seis ultimos y librarme de Arowana. Es duro, notar que le cojo cariño sin dejar de tenerle miedo. Ya han muerto doce. Solo tengo que soportar a Arowana hasta que mueran otros seis, y yo voy a matar a este.

"Finnick-"

"Quedate aqui." Sin esperar a escuchar su respuesta, me dirijo a la direccion a la que Arowana esta mirando, hasta que veo a un chico unos veinte metros mas alla buscando entre las provisiones de la chica muerta. No puedo tirarle la lanza porque se enredaria entre los arboles, pero como el unico arma del chico es un cuchillo, me acerco un poco mas.

Mi plan no sale como esperaba, porque me oye antes de que pueda ponerle la mano encima. En un instante el chico se ha girado, y esta mirando el arbol en el que estoy escondido. Se acerca un paso mas, con su largo cuchillo en alto, preparado para matar. En un movimiento rapido salto del arbol para quedar detras de el, pero se gira antes de que pueda matarlo. En vez de tener mi cuchillo sobre su garganta, el suyo esta señalando mi cara. Imitando las cientas de veces que he entrenado para situaciones como esta, no intento escapar. Antes de procesar que no tengo nada que hacer, clabo mi cuchillo en su estomago sin pensarlo. Ahora que estoy volviendo a la rutina, le quito el cuchillo de las manos y le corto la garganta con el.

Despues recuerdo como despues de la charla con Mags, me preguntaba que diferencia habia etre matar a un muñeco o a una verdadera persona. Ahora lo se. No hay ninguna diferencia.

Vale, hay un poco de arrepentimiento cuando lo miro. Sus ojos son del azul del cielo, y era de los tributos mas jovenes, mas o menos mi edad. Parece tan inocente que me hace sentir mal por haberlo matado.

Despues recuerdo que ha matado a la otra chica. Me habria matado a mi. Tenia que matarlo. Por mi. Por Daisy. Por Rafe. No soy un monstruo. No estoy haciendo nada malo. Y asi, todo arrepentimiento desaparece.

Cojo su cuchillo, que todavia tiene sangre de la otra chica, y busco algo util. Solo tenia una maza, pero no la cojo. Ni siquiera los Juegos del Hambre van a hacerme matar a alguien a golpes.

Vuelvo al lugar donde deje a Arowana, y la encuentro apoyada en un arbol, preparada para disparar a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino.

"Ya esta. ¿Hacemos la trampa ahora?" Si me libro de los cuatro profesionales, la victoria es mia.

"Si, ya es hora de que esto se vuelva mas interesante."


	6. Es hora de pescar

A Arowana se le ocurre llevar las viñas que he coleccionado de vuelta a la cueva para hacer la red, asique ahora estoy apoyado sobre la fria roca, viendo a los colibries pasar mientras tejo una trampa mortal. Ella examina la espada dorada que encontro en la Cornucopia, girandola en sus manos.

"¿Te afecta?" me pregunta de pronto.

"¿El que?"

"Las dos personas que has matado." Levanto la vista de la red, pero mis dedos siguen trabajando.

"No," digo honestamente. "Al principio sí, las dos veces, pero solo por un momento."

"¿Como haces que pare?"

"Pensando en que, si ellos viven, yo muero. Me hace darme cuenta de que es necesario." Eso suena fatal. Una vez mas, tengo que recordarme a mi mismo que no debo preocuparme sobre lo que Arowana piense de mi

"¿Y sus familias?¿Piensas en ellos?"

"Si yo muero, mi familia pasara por lo mismo. Prefiero que lo sientan sus familias que la mia."

"Tiene sentido," murmura ella, pero no le hace sentir mejor.

"Te sientes mas por la gente a la que mataste en la Cornucopia," le digo. No es una pregunta. Es obvio que lo esta pensando.

"Me odio a mi misma por ello. Finnick, cuando mate a esa gente, ni siquiera pensé en ellos. No hasta hoy, hasta que vi a ese chico y me di cuenta de que podia matarle solo con lanzarle una flecha. Pero despues, lo pensé y no fui capaz. Simplemente no pude."

"Pues mas te vale aprender rapido," le digo para dar por terminada la conversacion. No me siento mal por haber matado a esos dos chicos, pero tampoco quiero hablar de asesinato como una conversacion casual. Sobre todo por si Arowana dice algo que pueda hacerme cambiar de idea sobre las muertes que he causado.

Termino la red veinte minutos despues.

"¿Quieres acampar esta noche y usar la red, o mejor esperamos a mañana?"

"Los profesionales siempre cazan de noche," Dice distraida, con la mente en aquellas vidas que ha arrebatado.

"Pues empezaremos despues del himno," le digo. Por la posición del sol diría que son la una, asique tenemos al menos ocho horas para prepararlo todo.

Arowana no tiene ganas de hablar, y yo no he dormido desde que entramos en la arena, asique decido echarme una siesta. No me preocupo porque Arowana vaya a matarme, ya que todavia parece afectada. Con una preocupación menos, y los inquietantes ojos de mi primera victima por fín superados, me duermo en seguida.

Aunque no me dura mucho. Incluso cuando estoy dormido, mi mente sabe que estoy en los Juegos . Sueño con Titus encontrando nuestra pequeña cueva y golpeando a Arowana con una maza antes de encargarse de mi. Solo que no usa la maza. Saca un cuchillo y me corta todos y cada uno de los dedos. Despues me corta los pies. En la vida real, el dolor me habria hecho perder el ocnociemiento, pero en el sueño, juro que puedo sentir el dolor mientras corta cada una de mis extremidades hasta que ya no queda nada. Me despierto entre gritos.

"Finnick, todo esta bien," susurra Arowana. Debe de estar intentando sonar reconfortante, pero el tono de su voz me recuerda que si alguien me oye gritar asi mis pesadillas se haran realidad antes de lo esperado.

"Ya lo sé. Lo siento. Solo una pesadilla." Me miro las manos y flexiono los dedos. Parecia real. Demasiado real.

"A veces son peores que la realidad," dice ella.

"Dímelo a mí." Me levanto del suelo y estiro los musculos. "¿Que hora crees que sera?"

"Sobre las seis. Tenemos un par de horas."

"¿Y si comemos algo?" me pregunta. Despues se aparta de en medio y me enseña una pequeña cesta. Comida de verdad. Un enorme y jugoso filete, un monton de moras, y una cesta llena de pan. Y en medio de todo, una gran botella de agua.

"¿De donde ha salido esto?" pregunto, mirando todo lo que han mandado.

"Tus patrocinadores estaban preocupados por lo poco que estabas comiendo. Pensaron que no te gusta la comida de la Arena." Vuelvo a mirar todo lo que nos han mandado. No, lo que me han mandado. A pesar de que hay suficiente para los dos, esta claro que la intención era que fuera para uno, con un único plato y un único juego de cubiertos.

"Ni siquiera había pensado en comer," admito. Si quisiera, habría comido de mi mochila. Tengo frutos secos. Pero no necesitaba comer. Llevo aquí un día y media. He pasado más tiempo sin comer en algunos de mis viajes de pesca. Estoy un poco hambriento, pero no quiero que los patrocinadores gasten tanto dinero. Podrían haberlo usado para algo más útil. Si me pusiera enfermo y necesitara medicina, ya no tendran suficiente dinero. ¿En que pensaba Mags?

"Pues a penar en ello," dice ella. Me encojo de hombros y me dirijo hacia donde esta la comida. Huele realmente bien.

"Buena idea. ¿Quieres un poco?"

"Desde luego," contesta, y me sorprendo a mi mismo sonriendo. Despues nos sentamos y engullimos la comida que viene, sin ninguna duda, del Capitolio.

"Por eso soy tu aliada," dice Arowana entre un bocado y otro. "Todas las mujeres de Panem deben de estar patrocinandote." Se que es verdad, y a pesar de que la idea de que mujeres mayores esten babeando por mi me parece espeluznante, parece positivo en este momento.

Cuando terminamos de comer, repasamos nuestro plan una y otra vez. Antes de nada, yo ire a buscar el campamento de los profesionales, que estara cerca del agua. Cuando los encuentre, voy a por Arowana, y encendemos un fuego a unos cien metros de ellos. Ella hara como que se quedo dormida junto al fuego, y yo esperare en un arbol con la red. Cuando lleguen, habra dos opciones. Si todos van a por ella, les echare la red. Si solo viene uno, le tirare una lanza. De cualquier forma, unos cuantos profesionales moriran esta noche.

Cuando terminamos de organizar el plan, me preparo para mi mision de espionaje.

"Tal vez deberiamos esperar a mañana," comenta Arowana, mirando las nubes negras que se estan formando fuera. Niego con la cabeza.

"Ayer no hicieron nada. Estare bien."

"Eso no lo sabes. ¿Y si los Vigilantes se aburren?"

"Veran nuestro plan y nos dejaran llevarlo a cabo porque tiene potencial. No va a pasar nada." Echo un vistazo a las nubes y me doy cuenta de que no estoy muy seguro de mis palabras. Pero no creo que vaya a pasarme nada. Les gusto demasiado como para darme una muerte tan injusta, ¿No?

"Si mañana por la mañana no estoy de vuelta, estoy muerto y tendras que ganar esto sola, ¿Vale?" Tengo que decirlo, porque no estoy muy seguro de lo que traeran las nubes

"Finnick-"

"Prometemelo," le digo. "Prometeme que mataras si es necesario, que si muero, haras lo posible por volver a casa."

"No puedo," susurra, incapaz de mirarme a los ojos.

"¿Y tu familia? ¿Quieres que mueran por que tu eres incapaz de matar a alguien?"

"No."

"Pues prometeme que te esforzaras por volver con ellos."

"Lo prometo," dice debilmente.

"Y si vuelves, prometeme que cuidaras de mi hermana."

"Juro que lo hare. Pero Finnick, tu no vas a morir."

"Esto son los Juegos del Hambre. No sabes lo que va a pasar, y tengo que asegurarme de que si yo lo hago, tu no decepcionaras al 4."

"No lo hare."

Entonces salgo de la cuenva sin mirar atrás. No lo hago a pesar de que quiero. Tal vez actuar como si no me importara no volver a verla ayude si se da el caso.

Las primeras gotas cae en cuanto salgo de la cuenva. Al principio son cuatro gotas, pero despues cae un chaparron que me cala hasta los huesos y no me permite ver unos metros por delante de mí. Pero ya he pescado en esta situación, y no esta tan mal.

En ese momento empieza la tormenta. Justo igual que la otra noche. Me repito eso una y otra vez. Pero no es lo mismo. Los truenos suenan mas alto, los rayos mas brillantes y la lluvia mas fuerte. Eso sin mencionar que podria estar justo al lado de los profesionales y ni siquiera me daria cuenta.

Tras un kilometro decido que esto es una perdida de tiempo e intento volver atrás, pero el corazon me da un vuelco cuando llego al arroyo. Lo que ayer era aguas traquilas se ha convertido en una corriente que podria ahogarme si intentara cruzarlo. Tendre que quedarme en el bosque hasta que pare de llover, y despues buscar el camino a la cueva. Espero que no dude mucho, ya que si no velvo por la mañpana, Arowana me dara por muerto. Estoy casi seguro que empiezo a llorar a causa de la rabia, pero la lluvia es tan intensa que es dificil decirlo.

Como no tengo forma de volver a la cueva, intento buscar un sitio en el que estar seco. Me quedo cerca de los árboles, caminando de tronco en tronco ta silenciosamente como puedo. Cada musculo de mi cuerpo esta alerta, esperando que en cualquier momento aparezca Titus para hacerme pedazos, o tal vez Kyra acechandome con una lanza. No solo estoy practicamente ciego, sino que la fuerte lluvia y los truenos hacen que me sienta sordo.

De pronto, todo para. Los rayos y truenos desaparecen primero. Unos minutos despues la lluvia se vuelve mas suave, para despues desaparecer.

Estoy tan aliviado que me cuesta un rato detectar el silencio. No estoy segura,¿Pero no veberia haber algunos animales? El único sonido es el del arroyo. Ni pajaron. Ni animales. Solo silencio.

Ahora que me fijo, hay mas cosas que no estan bien. Ese aire verdoso que llena mis alrededores. La humedad. No hay absolutamente nada de viento. Algo va mal. Estoy sudando y tengo un terrible presentimiento de que va a pasar algo

Intento correr hacia la cueva, aunque es imposible escontrar un camino. Incluso si lo hubiera, estoy a varios kilometros y soy demasiado lento.

En cuanto oigo el ruido se exactamente lo que esta pasando, antes incluso de ver el tornado. Nunca hemos tenido uno en el Distrito 4, pero recuerdo haber leido sobre ellos en el colegio. Una sola pagina, hace mucho tiempo, pero recuerdo cada palabra. Tormenta mortal. Vientos de mas de 300 kilometros por hora. Arranca los árboles del suelo.

Mi miedo aumenta cuando me giro y lo veo. Una enorme espiral de suciedad a unos dos kilometros, se mueve rapido y destruye todo lo que encuentra. Cierro lo ojos para tranquilizarme, pero no creo que vaya a quedarse ahí.

Aunque no hace. Obviamente. No van a matarnos a todos. Solo a unos cuantos. Para darnos un aviso. No estoy muerto, ni siquiera me paso cerca. Se encargaran de los demas tributos después. Solo han pasado dos días, los Juegos no pueden terminar.

Se que mi trabajo era encontrar a los Profesionales y que todavia no lo he hecho, pero estoy demasiado desconcertado para eso ahora asique camino junto al arroyo, buscando el camino de vuelta. Pero mi mente esta borrosa, y estoy tan mojado que parece que mi ropa pese una tona. Para rematarlo, lkos Vigilantes han decidido hacer descender la temperatura tras el tornado, asique ademas de mojado, estoy congelado.

Mi mente viaja al recuerdo en que uno de mis compañeros de basrco cayo al agua y tuvimos que rescatarlo. Lo primero que hicieron fue quitarle la ropa. Es lo que deberia de hacer, pero no podría soportar el frío. No, volveré a la cueva y me meteré en el saco de dormir. Pero no puedo. No sé como.

"Que me ayude alguién, joder," grito, otra vez al borde de las lagrimas. Dios, ¿Cuando me volví tan marica?. Vuelvo a andar, maldiciendo por lo bajo. El paracaídas me pega en la frente. Lo cojo y lo abro, deseando ropa, algo para mantenerme caliente. Es una cuerda. Una… joder soy imbecil. Ni siquiera necesito una cuerda, podria haber usado una viña pero no se me ha ocurrido.

Ato un cabo de la cuerda a un arbol y, despues de un par de intentos, consigo atar el otro extremo a una rama al otro lado del río. Espero que mis brazos lo aguanten. Lo hacen, y aterrizo en el suelo. Por un momento simplemente me quedo ahí, encantado de haber cruzado y demasiado vago como para levantarme, pero despues me doy cuenta de que estoy perdiendo la sensibilidad en los pies y me levanto para dirigirme a la cueva, hago el camino sin apenas mirar donde piso.

Lo último que recuerdo es llegar a la cueva y caminar unos cinco metros antes de perder el conocimiento.


End file.
